


You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware

by Paintedapples



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idol Worship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Julian, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, alcohol doesn't solve your problem children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: Soon enough as always joy and comfort morphed into something more grotesque. Julian could feel the shame and despair slowly crawl and dig away into his mind. Why did he let himself go so far? That feeling of true freedom, of his thoughts and will being stripped away. It left him with a memory which didn’t feel like his own. It was like observing someone else’s consciousness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a study of Julian and his relationship with Asra. How it grew and develop and on how it inevitably came to its end. All takes place when everyone was searching for the cure. Not every scene is chronological, but it should flow nicely. This is going to be a few chapters and they are in the works so hopefully the wait in between shouldn't be too long. Also I'm sure Julian was known as Ilya prior to the Count's death but for narrative purposes, I'm referring to him as Julian but none of the characters will. I hope that makes sense.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The title is inspired by an album by The 1975

The glaring light of the rising sun awoke Julian from his sleep, he groaned and stirred annoyed by the interruption of a new day. Letting his mind slowly come to it senses he turned over in his bed, well what he thought was his bed. The shape and feel of the mattress felt unfamiliar and yet it did not deter him from fleeing. Fluttering his eyes and open and shut, now facing the centre of the bed he could clearly see the other human being lying next to him.

Messy ruffles of silvery white hair fell in long wavy patterns across the sleeping man’s face. Full lips were slightly parted letting out gentle sighs of comfortable sleep and long feathery lashes twitched in unison with his steady breathing. Most folks looked far from their best when asleep, but Julian thought Asra looked exquisite. A moment to be captured in a painting and hung to be admired.

Memories of the previous night were invigorated admiring the dreaming magician. The drinks that were drunk and spilt, laughter that turned into mischievous taunt and the obnoxious sounds the bed made. Julian clearly remembered Asra’s breath coating his neck, he reached to touch the sharp purple momentum given by that.

Though slightly warped in memory the whole night had been entertaining to say the least, Julian noted that he still had most of his clothes on and by the looks of it so did Asra. He smiled at the fact that they both had zero patience for the important things when alcohol was on the mind.

Julian loved that drinking wonderfully clouded his judgment, but he did wish he was able to make better decisions without it. The nights he spent with Asra should be remembered with ease and clarity, and alcohol should not have to swim through his veins to accomplish that. However, it was a lot easier and fun if Julian allowed his body and mind to float freely into place.

He was not entirely sure if it made the whole experience more pleasant or not but the way Asra watched and looked down upon him divine and present stopped any of the doctor’s current worries as the magician would drive more and more pleasure through his body. The intoxicating warmth desired to vibrate violently through every part of him and erase any qualm that he had ever hid away in his wretched soul. Feeling elevated and free from the judgement of his own lingering thoughts, Julian in that one glorious moment never felt so liberated.

Soon enough as always joy and comfort morphed into something more grotesque. Julian could feel the shame and despair slowly crawl and dig away into his mind. Why did he let himself go so far? That feeling of true freedom, of his thoughts and will being stripped away. It left him with a memory which didn’t feel like his own. It was like observing someone else’s consciousness. 

The pleads, the moans, the confessions that seemed to fall out with a mere touch. Julian could not bear to look at Asra sleeping form now as he felt gross and embarrassed and yet this feeling never stopped him returning. He wondered if Asra ever felt this way afterwards though Julian would not dream of even entertaining him with that question, but the thought was still there.

Julian knew he was the one who chased and initiated this whole thing. Reluctant and wary at first was the magician but soon enough Asra was more than willingly to play along with him. In fact, Julian was quite happy for Asra to take what he wanted from him and he would relish in his words and embrace. It was what Julian wanted right? If Asra was not satisfied he would leave and their work relationship would continue as if nothing happened but here the magician laid, curled and asleep in his own world with Julian by his side.

It was too early for premature lamenting and contemplating for Julian, so getting up was his only other option. He sat up as gently as he could and steadily got out of bed. Trying to make as little noise as possible. He did contemplate for a second waking Asra up, maybe throwing a pillow or a quick one liner his way but decided against it. The man looked to peaceful in his nest of warmth and Julian didn’t want to be the one to rudely disturb him.

The rush of heavy guilt was already starting to fill him up and walking across the floorboards he felt his body ached so terribly. Julian swiftly rushed his hand through his messy auburn hair and promptly made his way to find his boots and coat. Fortunately, they had not been thrown too far and he quickly dressed himself for the outside world. He noticed now with moving about that his shirt and pants felt clammy and used against his skin, but Julian knew he would wash himself eventually.

For now, Julian would leave Asra in peace to return to the waking world.   

______

Doctor Devorak wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the sound of his stomach growling alerted him to realise that he had been in the library longer then he had intended. He rubbed his eyes and blinked profusely after reading and re-reading piles of his own written notes which by now with not organised in any shape or form, scattered and spread out all over his desk. Julian was glad his body’s natural desire for hunger kicked in as the more he went over his old findings, the more his words were becoming gibberish and nonsensical.

The past few weeks Julian was certain he was coming to a revelation. The leeches which he had been using on patients seemed to be slowly down the effects of the plague, rebalancing their body’s system and gradually draining out the infection. Every patient he had been working this method on was going in the direction he was hoping. Julian was finally feeling accomplishment that his theory was proving to be of worth.

Three trips had been made to a Mrs Clément and in her case great results were happening exponentially. Her lymph nodes had greatly reduced in swelling and her eyes had turned from a growing red to a now muted pink. Not at all a rich woman, most of Julian’s clients were citizens from the inners and slums but she exuded this kindness and warmth even in her condition. Separated away upstairs in a small room in her narrow house it did not seem to drive her mad, even with her husband caring for her needs as much as he could.

Every visit Julian would see her suddenly sit up in her bed and she would offer to make him a beverage _, if only that bothersome plague was not in the way_. Julian tried to keep a somewhat professional decorum around his patients, to not worry them anymore than they already were but he couldn’t help but laugh and play along with this youthful lady’s attitude.

It made Julian work better when he could flow and connect with his patients, most folks felt uncomfortable with a tall figure in a black coat and mask being in their home. Treating patients like Mrs Clément made the whole doctor/patient situation just easier to deal with but it also helped that Mrs Clément was a big old flirt.

_“I may not be able to see your face Doctor Devorak but with a charming voice like yours, I wouldn’t feel the need to open my eyes”_

_“Well once you’re better darling you can look at my face for as long as you desire”_

Cheer and laughter were lost in Vesuvia in these trying times, which was understandable. Little delights and playful jabs just made for a more pleasant day for Julian amid the dread and misery surrounding his calls into the streets.

He planned on writing his thesis down and continuing to use his bloodletting technique and improve upon it but a sudden call out to Mrs Clément made his fourth visit to her his final one. Watching her husband say his last goodbyes whilst her body was then unceremoniously thrown into the back of a cart upset Julian greatly, that dear Mrs Clément would now become another test subject for them to slice.

Since that incident he had tried to think of any cohesive reasoning behind his mistake. Julian was certain that bloodletting stabilised the infection It had been working but then the body would suddenly crash, increasing the infection immensely resulting in death. That was the conclusion of the autopsy report given to him that morning. He needed to come up with a solution fast, he had given his other patients false hope, Julian did not want any more corpses in front of him that resulted from his own failures.

He gave his body a long hard stretch and got up from his desk to track down some food and maybe breathe in some fresh air while he was out. The library's aura grew more stale with every passing day with the smell of the lab secreting its way in with every movement of the lift being in use. Julian over the years had grown used to working in all sorts of medical environments but it did not stop him wincing every now and then.

Julian choose to ignore the few doctors who were using the library’s facilities around him and quickly made his way towards the exit. Well he would have if someone did not just block his path to the door.

“Doctor Devorak I have been meaning to grab you before you leave” The other doctor announced, well in Julian honest opinion the man looked far too young and sheepish to be treating and researching the plague, but he knew he had no right to judge the man, some folk found it hard believe he was a doctor himself.

“Well you’re caught me red handed Doctor…..” Julian then realised he should be more concerned about remembering this darn man’s name then questioning his plague experience. Was it Careno? Maleno? Marino? Marino! Yes, that was it!

“Doctor Marino yes my friend what can I do you for?” Julian said with his trademark grin but hope this Marino guy would not hold him up to long, he was sure his stomach walls were starting to close in.

“Have you seen or heard from Doctor Neri by any chance? I have not seen him around the palace or grounds for a few days and I’m getting quite concerned” Marino asked his eye contact breaking half way through his question to glance over at one of the bookcases.

Julian was aware of a Doctor Neri but so many physicians come and go around the palace, it was hard to keep track of any of them but this Neri guy did ring a bell to him.

“An old man, got a bushy beard, has a big round nose?” Julian said gesturing his hand in front of his face to empathise his point about the nose.

Marino’s face lit up and he nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, that is him!”

“Sorry not seen him around” Julian said as it was true, he was sure Doctor Neri was a senior physician from the south somewhere but apart from that Julian never paid much attention to the details. It looked as young Marino was not too happy with his answer.

“Oh, okay that’s fine” Marino responded with a clearly force smile Julian could spot instantly. “It seems the palace gets less crowded every time I’m here.”

Julian could testify to that at the beginning it was a struggle to find your own work space and stop others from placing their own illogical research over his own. Recently it had become less of a problem.

“I’m sure he will return. I’ve seen other doctors take shore time in the city, drinking and gambling and so on.” Julian said, he had witness one or two physicians head out into the city. It cannot just be him who goes out for a lively time right?

“I guess. Doesn’t seem like him to do so”

Julian was ready to end the conversation and wished to stuff his face with anything right now. He did feel a hint of sympathy for Marino, the man clearly had some form of attachment to Doctor Neri but what was Julian going to do about it. He had enough on his mind as it was.

“This place will make you do crazy thing Doctor Marino” Julian said landing a somewhat comforting hand to Marino’s shoulder and then made his way through the door.

The palace had recently come up with the idea of setting up long tables of all sorts of wonderful food and treats for the travelling and permanent doctors in one of the dining rooms. With the plague spreading more rapidly and more doctors being brought in, they found it more efficient to put on a spread rather than each individual ordering. It was a very gracious gesture of the palace which Julian was certain came from the Countess rather than the Count.

He was unsure how, but Julian piled up his plate fast and ate it just as quick, he could have given that one courtier a run for her money. Most of the food had lost it fresh heat but nevertheless tasted wonderful, especially with Julian not remembering the last time he ate. He was sure he was going to regret shoving all that food down his throat later, so maybe a walk around the garden wouldn’t hurt.

The garden was utterly beautiful as always. Every tree, plant and ornament were meticulously placed to flow in a smooth path. Setting a wonderous scene for any passers-by to walk around and admire. Most of the foliage was local but Julian could spot a few flowers that were most definitely shipped from overseas. He did not want to tread to far deep in the garden, a person could easily get lost in here especially in the maze. A person got so lost in the maze once that they attempted to climb up the hedges to escape and then got stuck up there for hours. That person was defiantly not Julian.

“You’re not planning on going in there, again are you?”

That voice caught Julian by surprise and a cold sensation ran up through his legs, through his chest and then burned against his face. He immediately turned to find Asra sat leaning against that tree where he so liked to sleep. Julian couldn’t think of anything more anxiety inducing then sleeping in the open but Asra never seemed to find that an issue.

“Although the sight of you last time was amusing to say the least” Asra said a soft devious smile gracing his face. The man had no right to look that cute while insulting him.

“No show today for you dear magician. I just came out here for some glorious fresh air” Julian responded unaware that he already made his way over to Asra, now looking down at him arms crossed and grounding his stance.

Asra made no attempt to stand up but pushed up slightly pulling one of legs to lay casually against the other. Even with Julian’s height it never matched up to Asra’s calm and commanding presence. 

“Can’t say I blame you Ilya you spend so much time in that library” Asra said and Julian was sure he could see a small look of concern on the magicians’ face or was he envisioning that? Either way he disliked the idea of worrying him. Asra wasn’t wrong though he did spend an unhealthy amount of time hunched over his desk but looking at Asra you’d think he wasn’t doing any form of work. Julian knew that to be false but anyone catching the magician snoozing or strolling around the grounds might get the wrong idea about him.

“That may be true, but this plague isn’t going to cure itself. It would help if it would though” Julian didn’t plan on his response ending so darkly. He’d hate for his interactions with Asra to be tainted with such melancholy. Being with and around Asra was a means to celebrate in Julian’s eyes. To run for the hills, to reach for the impossible. Julian would save his horrid thoughts and dreams for his own turmoil.

Asra tilted his head just a little and sighed reminding Julian of a worn-out mother. “If only that was possible. Life could then return to normality” Asra still spoke with a smile but a sombre look was present in his lilac eyes. Julian had to bring the conversation back. He hated to see any form sadness on Asra’s face.

“You’re a magician how much normality can you possibly achieve?” Julian remarked throwing his best smile. Asra then started to laugh and by the Gods if Julian could contain that laughter in a jar he would. He’d never get tired of it.

“You’d be surprised. Not every job is as exciting as working at the palace.”

“What you rescue cats and find missing keys?”

“Sometimes. People come and ask for my assistance and I decide if my involvement would be of use or not”

“Very diplomatic of you”

“I wouldn’t say I take my decisions too seriously, but I do try and come to a conclusion where everyone is satisfied.”

Julian could just imagine Asra’s as this local welcoming hero of the neighbourhood. The people would admire him and shower him in adoring praise while Asra would be modest and kind as ever. Never asking for anything in return. It was story book picturesque. “Getting people in this city to agree on one thing is a task within itself. I commend you for it”

“Not for a lack of trying” Asra said pushing himself up to stand then swiftly he brushed his clothes into a neater form. Julian suddenly felt himself pull back slightly. “Can I get you away from your desk later this evening?”

“Yes of course why?” Julian should be ashamed on how quickly he answered Asra’s request but apart from going over and over his findings and scrambling he head for hours to find sudden sparks of inspiration, what else would he be doing?

Asra now closer than he was before, faced Julian and reached for the doctor’s hand. Julian would have gladly let him take his hand, but he seemed to be frozen. Whether it was shock or uncertainty he wasn’t entirely sure. Asra gently grabbed his hand and lightly rubbed his thumb over the back of it. “I have another ‘magic trick’ I want to attempt, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance” Asra said his voice so smooth and delicate, his lilac eyes looking up glistening into Julian’s grey.

A frantic shiver shot straight through Julian’s body and he was sure Asra’s could feel it from caressing his hand. “Y-yes, yes I would be more than happy to help” Julian finally managed to speak out, his face momentarily felt like stone burning up in the sun. Asra’s gradually let go of his hand and Julian was then very aware on how close the magician was to him. Every breath he took, he felt like his chest would connect against Asra’s if he got any closer and it was going to drive him mad.

“I thought you might” Asra said awarding Julian with a wonderous smile and then proceeded to go and grab his bag and coat which Julian didn’t even notice was laid next to the tree. “Don’t feel the need to break in this time” Asra put his coat on, placed his bag on his shoulder and then threw a quick wave Julian’s way before turning around to walk out of the garden.

Julian felt like he was about to lose his balance, he shook his head and the world around him started to balance out. It was scary what Asra could do to him and he was positive the magic had very little to do with it.

____   

The sky above him was a concoction of angry reds and deep garish ambers, creating an ominous flare coating every surface in its grim light. Mangrove roots and its adorning branches spilled out in every unnatural direction. The waters surrounding them resembled dark empty caverns rather than pools reflecting the perilous painted sky. Tempting and cold, drawing any unaware victim to its suffocating depths.

Julian made sure to avoid stepping anywhere near the waters and continued to make his way through the marshes wary of where he was placing his footing. One wrong trip and he knew that it wouldn’t end well. Each step he was careful to find paths where there was more solid ground. He tried as much as possible to avoid holding on to the branches for balance as well. Nothing bad had happened whilst grabbing onto them but Julian just knew it was wrong to do so.

Air around him was unmoving and quiet, as if something was waiting to pounce but how could anything thrive and survive in such a dreadful place. The unease and fear increased exponentially, and it sent a terrible shiver up Julian’s neck. He couldn’t turn back though, something inside him told him to push on to keep going but Julian was struggling. Every movement he made his muscles and bones grew heavier and more rigid. As if he had already fallen into the watery pits and treading through copious amounts of weight.

He grimaced and carried on walking as best as he could until he lost his footing slipped suddenly forward and crashed on to his knees. Julian instinctively went to grab on to the branches surrounding him to break his fall, but they seemed to fall straight through his fingers. He could feel every heartbeat smacking against his chest, it was pounding so much Julian could feel it pulsing in his ears. Then it wasn’t just his heart he could hear there was something else. Something muffled, airy, crawling and weaving its way to Julian. This wasn’t good no he needed to get up now! Panic struck when he realised he couldn’t move.

Julian put all his weight into his hands to push himself up, but he couldn’t. His body refuse to move at all. It was if the ground was pulling him down not releasing its hold. The voices were getting closer, layers of whispers and strange animalistic sounds that cut through Julian’s soul. He couldn’t even tell what they were trying to say he didn’t want to. He wanted to run escape, get away from this hell!

_You’re the reason-_

_Failure!_

_You should be-_

_Idiot!_

_You should be the one who died!_

_You’re the reason I’m dead!_

All Julian could do was force his eyes shut, clench his fists into the dirt and lay his head down in shame letting the voices overwhelm and devour him. He deserves it who was he think so shamelessly that escape was possible.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” The words tumbled out of his mouth impulsively it was natural of Julian to apologise when he messed up. He screwed up all the time and that’s what he was a screw up. Why did anyone have the gall to trust him? Tears started to form behind his tightly shut eyelids and Julian opened his eyes wide to let them fall freely down his face.

Then with great horror Julian looked down to find rough black vines had started to crawl and mould their way up his arms. Covering them entirely black and not slowly down. He screamed in terror and his body unfroze instantly when he immediately jumped back onto his feet. To Julian’s dismay the vines were not connected to any tree or root, they somehow were still inching their way up him. He stared at his arms with pure fright. What could he do? Amputate his arms?! How could he and with what?! Julian then couldn’t stop screaming he couldn’t do anything and the voices wouldn’t stop tormenting him.

Suddenly a dark, striking voice cancelled every other voice out including Julian’s.

_Kill the cure!_

Julian was so exhausted and bewildered what did it mean kill? Why would you kill it?

The inking black vines now reached over his elbows, he moved backwards to see them still crawling their way up under his shirt.

_Kill the cure!_

“What do you mean!?” Julian shouted to the nothingness. He needed to find the cure not to destroy it why would he do that? More and more people are going to die if he doesn’t find the answers.

_KILL THE CURE!_

He then felt something cold and wet wrap around his legs and before he knew it the ground was swept under him and he hit the ground hard. Julian was then yanked back so fast he wasn’t sure he started screaming before he fell and banged his head on the wooden floor.

Wooden floor? Julian groaned letting reality sink back in. He rolled carefully onto his back and cautiously opened his eyes, he was never so happy to be staring at Asra’s ceiling in his life. He gave the room a quick glance as best he could from the floor and it was still the middle of the night. Only the moon was giving any sort of light, shining through the window. Julian took a few deep breaths in and out trying to calm his erratic heart. Telling his body and mind that he is safe and out of danger, well for the time being.

These nightmares were getting so tiresome and sinister, why couldn’t he have regular bad dreams like reciting a speech but then his suddenly naked or running away from a stampede of local farmers’ cattle. These may or may not be memories but that’s beside the point. The ominous atmosphere and feeling of these dreams were troublesome, Julian didn’t need any more weight to carry. Some nights he tried to avoid sleeping but he had an inkling that was making it worse. The amount of caffeine he intakes, constantly buzzing round his system properly didn’t help at all, it was doing him no good. He could imagine Mazelinka’s voice saying those words.

However, all this thinking about coffee was making him peckish and Julian was tired of laying on the floor moping in his own misery. He pulled himself up using the bed and noticed that there was no-one else in the room or in the bed. Was Asra still up? No, he can’t be they both went upstairs Julian was sure. Unless before his nightmare he had a very vivid dream. No, he knew Asra had his fun as they were both pretty much spent so why was the magician still awake?

He quickly threw his shirt and pants on just on the off chance Asra wasn’t alone and made his way downstairs. He was careful making his way though the darkness and once he reached the bottom, he saw a glowing warm light coming from the room where Asra does his experimenting or card reading or whatever he decided to do in there. Julian walked over to the entrance moved the sheer curtain out of his way, entering the room. He was greeted with Asra’s back facing him.

From the looks of it he was reading something on the table, a book and a pretty big one at that but then Asra’s shoulders and head slowly rose up interrupting his concentration. Gods Julian loved the way his shoulders moved under his shirt.

“Did I wake you?” Asra said still not turning around to face Julian. There was no anger in his voice only concern.

“What? No, I just came down for a drink” Julian said automatically crossing his arms in front of him playing it off so nonchalant. _And I was worried where you were._

“Oh, okay well I heard you talking then a loud thud happened not too long ago, so I thought I disturbed you. Guess you just fell out of bed” Asra gave a chuckle at the end before closing his book and placing it on one of the shelves on the wall, his back still facing Julian.

Damn was he that loud? He really hoped Asra didn’t catch anything he was saying. He didn’t do this in his sleep regularly did he? Oh, Julian prays that he doesn’t. Gods only know what he blurts out. “What can I say I’m a bundle of energy” Anyways this was supposed to be about Asra not him. “Why are you still awake?”

“I needed to figure something out. I couldn’t sleep” Asra spoke now looking at Julian, body still facing the book shelf. Julian noticed how worn Asra’s face was, he looked how Julian felt. It was strange as he looked as normal as ever earlier that night but clearly after waking up something was eating him up. _You and me both._

Asra’s eyes then started to train up Julian’s body, a small laugh escaped his lips. “I’m surprised you have clothes on.”

Julian’s face burned up and he found he couldn’t meet Asra’s eye. “Well I thought you may have company so-”

“And that would have stopped you?”

He hated that question because Julian knew what the answer would be. Asra laughed and proceeded to walk over to him and placed his hands in Julian’s, making him uncross his arms. “I think you are the one who needs to sleep Ilya.”

Julian didn’t even realise how cold he was until Asra’s hands sent waves of warmth through him. He couldn’t tell if this was magic or if the sleep deprivation was kicking in, but he didn’t want Asra to let him go. Was he so easy to read? He had swindled and got himself out of unimaginable situations. Ever since he was a child Julian had been told he could ‘talk the hind legs off a donkey’ and he has gotten through his life so far weaving and charming his way in and out of everything he desired.  

Unfortunately, his face could give himself away too often. One wrong fluster and Julian was a map of every connecting emotion and Asra could always see through it. As if he could tell all the secrets of the world to him. He squeezed the magician’s hands and made himself looked at him.

“I can’t sleep” He felt quite childish saying those words out loud to Asra holding his hands, his own eyes half lidded longing for him to not leave his side. Julian all of sudden gasped so softly feeling Asra lean forward and place a chaste kiss just under his jaw.

“Will see what I can do about that” Asra said every word spoken with assurance and grace but his eyes were swimming with a look of desire. He let go of one of Julian’s hands and led him out of the room, waving his other hand which blew all the candles out. Julian gladly let Asra take the lead and followed him willingly back upstairs.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I apologise this chapter took a little longer to do than i original planned. I did enjoy writing it very much though. By the way i've decided to up the rating of this fic. You'll see here and in the future chapters as why.

“-And that’s when I had to get out of there! You know for a man who sells insects and questionable fluids, you’d think he would have more sense.”

“Yes, but I still don’t think you throwing his satchel in the canal was the smartest idea.”

“He started it all!” Julian exclaimed loudly to Asra who was sat upon his desk casually listening to Julian tell his tale on how he arrived at the palace that morning. Looking back Julian would have to reconcile with Mr Kramer, the man sourced the best leeches around and maybe throwing his latest stock of goods in the Vesuvia canal system wasn’t the best move he could have done.

“Anyways what’s the plan now for you? Find yourself another dealer” Asra questioned rocking his legs back and forth hanging off the desk, Julian noted how precious it was Asra’s feet were far from the ground. Granted Asra was not the shortest person but in comparison Julian felt like a tree next to him.

“No can-do Kramer sold specific leeches, no-one in Vesuvia has supplies like him” More regret filled Julian and he sighed in annoyance that he had created even more work for himself. That wasn’t the plan when he woke up. All he had to do was go to Kramer ask about red fresh water leeches and that was it but nope, he then had to accuse Kramer of hiding information from him and then tell him he’d over charged him on the last two batches he bought. That’s how you got in the good graces of the red market Julian, by being a colossal ass.

After stumbling across a book containing information about local amphibians and water parasites Julian found out about red fresh water leeches. Although they are like the medicinal leeches he used quite frequently, red leeches seemed to be more aggressive but fed off aquatic based creatures more than humans or animals. Julian thought it would be worth a shot acquiring a few but it would have to be from his own digging and that may be on the literal sense.

“It looks like I’ll be hunting for my own supply. Thought my hunting days were over” Julian chuckled as he closed the book in front of him leaning back in his chair. He did not miss the days when senior physicians would make him hunt for leeches and other fun creatures for hours on end.

Julian then looked over to see Asra who had re-opened his book, scanning over the pages he had read over. “How far would you need to travel to find these?”

“From the looks of it the nearest lakes are a few miles outside the city. Just before you head to Nopal.”

“I know that road pretty well. You want me to come with you?”

He wasn’t sure if he was mishearing things or not, but Julian swore Asra just offered to go along with him. He did though, and Julian was unsure on how to response. He could feel his skin prickling, sparking with a sudden anxious worry but what was he so worried about? Asra was more than capable of accompanying him on a trip, but wouldn’t he get bored? It’s not very exciting hunting for parasites.

“Well I’m warning you Asra you might have to get your hands dirty” Julian said taunting the magician as nothing cured anxiety better than a thick layer of sarcasm. He couldn’t picture Asra scrounging through mud and water. He knew the man frequented the forest often for ingredients or whatever he used to make spells and such but the idea of him labouring intensively just seemed odd. As if nature itself should grow to meet Asra’s whims.

Julian then could sense Asra’s foot rubbing the back of one of his calf, starting from the back of his knee then in one slow motion reaching as far down the leg as he could. Making Julian unconsciously raise his leg. “I’m sure I’ll be fine” Asra gave a small lopsided smile before closing the book on the desk his eyes not leaving Julian’s. “I’ll bring a net if I must.” 

That wonderful giddy feeling was back once again, and Julian was more than ready to go and pack a bag of supplies and head off to their adventure right this second. “What do you say we go now then? No point in wasting time.”

“Well aren’t you the eager one” Asra said letting go of Julian’s leg as he leapt off the desk with a bounce. “Okay you lead the way Ilya.”

This would have to be the first time Julian had ever been thrilled to go scavenging for parasites. It would make a wonderful change to have someone who he could converse and talk with. He really hoped Asra wouldn’t get bored, Julian couldn’t think of them spending more than a few hours together. This trip would take at least a day altogether there and back. Julian could pull a few astounding tales from his memory of mismatched exploits to please Asra. He was sure the one about the giant bear and the cantaloupe would amuse him.

He rapidly gathered his items together and made his way to the exit with Asra walking by his side but then it occurred to Julian. Would he even be allowed to leave the palace for such a long period of time, would they get mad or more importantly would Lucio?

“Asra are we even allowed to be away for this long? Obviously, it doesn’t bother me, but I’ve rather keep my limbs all in order if you know what I mean” Julian inquired to Asra as they exited the library and made their way down the hallway. He had no issues breaking rules in fact Julian thrived off the chaotic energy the world threw at him, but he would rather stay away from the Count’s wrath for as long as possible.  

Asra threw an amused sigh in his direction. “Oh, don’t fret about dear Lucio. It’s not like he is going anywhere anytime soon. I’ll let Nadia know where we are going, I’m positive she will permit our little expedition” Nadia was always a good call, she was stern and focused but a kind and generous woman. Julian was always pleased to be in her presence.

Then as if the Gods heard their plans Nadia herself made her way around the corner, heading back into the palace with a few handmaidens following her trail. She looked gracious and impeccable as always, but Julian did notice that she did look ever so weary. That may be down to his calculating observations but with the plague not slowing down its menace. Julian did not wish for another royal to be hammered by disease. The city would full out panic.

Nadia immediately looked over to see both Julian and Asra and smiled warmly as she made her way towards them. “Ah Asra, Doctor Devorak it is so nice to see you both again. I feel it has been too long since our last engagement” Nadia then looked behind to her two assistants and soon they both dispersed, leaving the three of them alone in the hallway.

“It really has Nadi, your birthday seems so long ago” Asra replied beaming with glee. Julian fondly recalled the Countess’s birthday, the exchanging of gifts which he remembered being ever so nervous for, for some strange reason and after drinking copious amounts of wine ended with them all frolicking in the fountain. It was a bizarre night and it took Julian by surprised on how delightful and daring the Countess was, but it was enjoyable nevertheless. Back then Julian knew he was the ‘new boy’ and he sincerely hoped he was not being intrusive or a burden on their merriment but Asra and Nadia were more than happy with him joining their little rendezvous. It was very daunting but ending the night carelessly skipping and striding through the palace covered in water from head to toe was utterly priceless. 

“It truly does, and I feel more aged with every passing day” Nadia said with a soft but wistful look, akin to a delicate bird desperate to ruffle her wings.

“Are you still suffering with your sinuses? I can see if I can find you another remedy to use” Julian said generally concerned about the Countess’s wellbeing. 

Nadia held up her hand in gentle protest. “Your wonderful teapot has been quite the little helper for me doctor but thank you for your concern. I fear there is no ailment that can cure me of my current troubles.”

“I thought visiting the summer palace would have alleviated at least some of your stresses” Asra said seemingly unsettled by Nadia’s woes. Julian didn’t even know Nadia was at the summer palace he had been so caught up in his own work that he barely took in his surroundings. He disciplined himself mentally for this common error that his mind seemed so eager to keep repeating.

“Alas I was hoping for the same, but my thoughts are so staggered and turbulent I could not quiet them down” Nadia said placing her hand on her chest clearly reflecting on some troublesome prospects. “I thought best that I return to the palace and put my thinking to better use.”

The Countess had always been excellent performing her duties and beyond for the city and Julian couldn’t even begin to imagine how much she must have to deal with. An ill erratic husband, a palace thrown into new routines and settings, a city without an active leader. Everyone looked to her for guidance but who knew if Nadia was struggling for direction herself. 

“When we return Nadi, I will be sure to brew you up some tea and we shall have an evening on the veranda once more” Asra said with a reassuring gaze.

“You needn’t go through all that trouble Asra a bottle of wine would suffice.”

Asra chuckled at the Countess’s remark. “As you wish and I’m sure Ilya would happily join us” He turned to look a Julian with that mischievous grin that Julian wished he could resist. “For the full evening this time I hope” His lilac eyes deepened with this beckoning energy, drawing the doctor to answer his calls. Julian inadvertently swallowed and exhaled the bottled-up warmth buzzing through his chest.

“How could I refuse an invitation after how entertaining our last encounter was” Julian responded looking at Nadia, refusing to put all his attention on to Asra.

“I looked forward to it very much” Nadia clasped her hands together and smiled joyfully. “You say you shall be returning Asra. Where are you both travelling to?” The Countess questioned casting her gaze back on to the magician.

“Our dear doctor needs to acquire some special leeches from the lakes near Nopal and he requires my assistance, but it would mean being away for a day. I’m sure though that it would be fine would it not?” Asra said shuffling his satchel bag further up his shoulder, his words deliberately coated with a light-hearted ease as if he was trying to convince a jury. Asra as a lawyer, Julian funnily enough could picture it.

Nadia hummed in consideration, but her face showed no intentness. “Well as long as my husband has the sufficient care he needs I don’t see why you shouldn’t be allowed to leave. You are not prisoners” A quiet laughter escaped her lips.

_Well even prisoners are allowed out of their confinements_ , Julian thought but then squashed it immediately. Nadia was the Countess, but she did not control how and when the physicians worked in this place. It wasn’t fair on him to put any animosity towards her. Lucio was the one who had the impossible demands and deadlines, he was the one who insisted on every doctor far and wide to be in his presence. Additionally, his repugnant reputation did not help allure most folks to show up.  Throughout the years Julian had learnt how to worm his way through the Count’s abuse and on how to manage his ridiculous behaviour. Unfortunately, others did not and for some it was too late to adapt. 

“I assure you the Count has all he needs until I return” Julian said, he had Lucio quarantined to his quarters as of recent and that was an amusing afternoon to say the least. Julian hoped this would deter any unforeseen circumstances to happen until he comes back.  

“Then I pray that your expedition favours good results” Nadia said blessing both Julian and Asra as a true royal would. She then excused herself politely as ever and made her way to her quarters.

In that moment watching Nadia walk away Asra took a hold of Julian’s hand and began to move in the opposite direction. The sudden rush of human contact caught Julian off guard immensely that he visibly shuddered. Asra appeared to have detected the doctor’s shiver and gave his hand a firm but reassuring squeeze.

“If we leave before the rush, I’m sure my friend wouldn’t mind giving us a ride out” Asra said leaning more into Julian’s arm as they made their way down the steps to the entrance. It was soon after midday and though Summer was ending, the sun still rained down its heat much to Julian’s dismay as his attire was never suited to the warmer climates. He may dislike much about himself, but Julian was proud of one thing in his life and that was his commitment to fashion.

Though much of the radiating heat was exuding off the magician who was enveloping Julian more with his arms now wrapped around the doctor’s. Julian could feel it coating his body slowly and it was becoming quite comforting as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

“As long as we get there before dark that is fine by me” Julian joked playfully nudging into Asra.

“Why you scared?” Asra taunted rubbing his thumb casually over Julian’s arm.

“No, it’s that I would much rather travel in the daytime that’s all” Julian retorted, and it was the full truth, yes, no underlying lies to be snuffed out there. “I once had to fight some rather disagreeable creatures of the night on them perilous roads.”

“That is not a nice way to describe your scorned lovers Ilya” Asra overly gasped and teased, holding his hand to his chest in a comical fashion. Julian couldn’t help the loud laughter that came out of him at Asra’s dramatical jest.

“How dare you I never leave anyone unsatisfied.”

Suddenly Julian felt Asra lean even closer to him bringing his lips to his ear. “Oh, I know very well what you can do” Asra whispered the words so devilishly into him and Julian looked down to see such a wonderous enticing grin with that penetrating violet gaze. His whole body surged with frantic pleasure and Julian immediately sped up his pace. If he didn’t he feared, he would let Asra have him here and now on the grand pathway to the palace. Asra picked up on his whims and kept up with his now hurried gait.

_____

The nights out in the wilderness were always so still and tranquil, as if time stopped the moment you graced your foot and stepped in its path. Julian breathed it all in lounging outside, letting the late-night air cool him off with what little breeze it could offer. It was a rare event for him to take his time and let the world move around him and be present in the moment. Though Julian desired nothing but to move forward, to look up at the stars and race to reach their glory. Even when he would pass time at sea the ship would never let him rest, constantly carrying his thoughts and cares along the waves and gushing tides.

He had grown so accustomed to float through life that the grounded earth felt more like chains. Pulling and forcing his mind to stay. Even with the open planes surrounding him Julian could never feel free enough to let go. Crippling anxiety aside though, he was content listening to the quiet rustles of the plants and trees around him. Occasionally hearing Asra inside the house humming a little tune to himself.

Asra was able to rummage up some dinner for them both with Julian’s help heading into the local town for ingredients. With what little money Julian had on him, Asra was able to make something quite delicious. Julian didn’t dare ask what he had cooked up as he was aware of the magician’s strange palate and maybe upon hearing what bizarre creature was in his bowl, it would turn his stomach. He knew it was best to just buy said product, eat up and question any fallout later.

He hadn’t intended to stay this far out. Julian misinterpreted on how far away the lakes were and on how long finding any of the leeches would take. If Asra wasn’t here to accompany him he’d most likely still be out there knee deep in water. He always struggled finding direction without the night sky but having Asra’s compass was a massive help, in fact Julian greatly appreciated Asra’s company.

He was a great listener and seemingly thrived off any story Julian spouted out and when it came to scavenge the leeches, Asra took in all of Julian’s words and helped him out any way he could. Holding the bags, being on the lookout, at one point moving some of the water out of the way for better viewing which Julian appreciated. Despite being so close to the desert lands, the lakes were still plentiful, and a few red leeches could be spotted. In the end Julian gathered enough to fill up a jar ready for the travel home. Only returning with a few bite marks and drawn blood, not the worse outcome he has had collecting parasites.

Asra was the one who suggested to stay over at a place his had nearby. Julian planned on finding a local inn or if it came to it, finding a covered secluded area and hoped for the best with sleep. That may have been fine if he was on his own but as much as Asra could fall asleep anywhere he pleased. Locating a bed would be the better option and Julian was anything but discourtesy.

So, he followed the magician to his little ‘sanctuary’ he called it and when he entered, Julian wouldn’t say he felt unwelcomed, but he was hesitant. This place represented a side of Asra Julian knew nothing about. Not many folks can go dawdling off to their effectively second home so why does Asra have this place? Does he come here a lot? How long has he been here? Does he hide it? Would Asra even answer these questions if prompted?

Julian didn’t even know what to think anymore; the magician was a constant mystery to him. Inviting a thousand questions and yet consistently cryptic in his answers. However here was Asra, traveling with him and this was by no means a glamorous get away, he made him dinner and offered to be by Julian’s side if he needed him. The past months this man had pushed, squeezed, teased Julian in so many inconceivable ways and yet this level of intimacy was bafflingly him.

“Are you planning on staying out all night or should I put a bowl of water out for you?” Julian turned his head around to see Asra smirking standing in the doorway removed of his sash and only wearing his slacks and ‘only noticed how loose and open it was’ shirt. Julian wasn’t sure if he was snickering at the dog remark from how ridiculous of a statement it was or how silly it was that it sent a warm sensation through him.

Julian decided a cough should suffice to cover up his depravity and pushed himself up to stand. “No need I have been plenty nourished by the night air.”

“Well that is good to know” Asra said stepping aside to let him enter and this time Julian remembered to duck slightly when entering. Twice now he had whacked his head which caused Asra to have a giggle each time. Though his laughter was a symphony, Julian would rather not give himself a concussion. Well not in the way.

Upon entering the house, it was clear Asra had tidied up after the meal. Everything was put back into their original positions, the chairs, the bowls and Julian was certain the floor had been swept. It gave off a semblance of a lived-in house, the plants that sprung life into every corner, the small little wooden trinkets that were scattered around the occasional surface top and yet it didn’t feel like a home. As if someone had frozen the place in time and capsulated it in a little globe. The question from earlier came back into Julian’s mind.

“How long have you had this place?” Julian asked before he could acknowledge the words that came out of his mouth. He took his coat off and hung it up, distracting himself momentarily to see what answer awaited him.

“Longer than you would think. Longer than I’ve had my shop” Asra answered closing the front door, an inquisitive tone hung on his voice. Julian jumped on the opportunity he had. 

“Do you have a collection of luxury homes or something?” Julian walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned his tall frame against it. He was playing the conversation casual, relaxed grin, slouched body but his curiosity was reaching a point.

Asra’s laughed softly in response. “As nice as that sounds, I’m too enthralled by this world and beyond to stay put anywhere for too long” He said as he made his way over to the table opposite Julian, resting his body weight lightly against the wood. Julian had heard whispers and gossip of Asra being called the ‘wandering magician’ and he was not surprised. Julian understood the pain of standing still the agony of being held down. “You are very inquisitive tonight?”

_You invite me to your getaway house and you don’t expect me to be curious about it?_  Is what Julian wanted to say but he couldn’t spit it out. “What can I say we’ve spent an awfully long time together today” Julian said flicking his hands up to his side, flashing that grin that folks seemed to find endearing.

“True there isn’t many people I would get on my knees for” An audacious smile slid up Asra’s face as he watched Julian but not with the same dark intensity Julian was accustomed to. There was fever dancing in the magician’s eyes, but it seemed to shine with serenity, a light-hearted ease even but it didn’t refrain from Julian’s face flushing out.

“Ilya you surely must run a temperature from all that blushing you do” Asra’s teased as he moved into Julian’s space and reached out with his hand to cradle his face, turning it slightly to the side as if he was inspecting his own handy work. “Though it is positively adorable.”

Julian was certain that his entire face was red, he could feel it burning up completely and it started to make its way into his mind, muddling his thoughts once again. The excitement, the anxiety both kicking in at full speed and he wasn’t sure if he needed to lay down, run away, drink his weight in booze or have Asra in every part of him or all the above. No conceivable words or reasoning could escape him, except for a soft whine that made its way through his throat.

“You have been ever so good to me. I think I need to show my gratitude” Asra uttered so tenderly looking up to Julian but he might as well have been towering over him. He gently brushed his thumb across Julian’s jaw ever so slowly making his way to his lips, parting them open and carefully pulling his lower lip down in one fluid motion.

Julian grabbed on to the counter behind him, desperate to cling on to something. This rapid spiral of energy was causing his head to become hazy and without clear direction. He knew he needed Asra more than anything, but he didn’t know how. What did he want? Gods knows he never knew what he wanted. Asra always seemed to know. Asra made everything better. Why should he give Julian anything?

“I don’t deserve your kind words” Julian spoke quietly, his lidded grey eyes cast to the ground. He was certain he was smiling but he was far from happy. Maybe all the years of masking and hiding had now imbedded its way into his skin. An instant cover, his body instinct to protect.

A sudden sharp turn of his head instantly pulled Julian’s attention back onto the dazzling man in front of him. Asra once tranquil stare was now hard and fierce. His grip now furious, pushing his fingers down into his face. “Are you telling me what to do Ilya?”

“N-No I’m not I’m saying tha- “Julian was then abruptly cut off by Asra slotting two fingers into his mouth. He instantly moaned around them as he lapped his tongue underneath the digits as Asra firmly pressed down into him.  

“I love this mouth of yours so much. It creates such beautiful sounds and tells such extravagant tales” Asra purred working his fingers around Julian’s mouth while undoing the doctor’s jacket with the other. “Why would you tarnish it with such lies? Is that anyway to treat what is mine?”

A pool of hot scorching pleasure surged through Julian and he gasped leaning more into Asra’s touch, sucking and twisting his tongue as much as he could. His mouth was overflowing with salvia, he could feel it running down his chin. He would have gladly served Asra’s hand all night, but the magician decided to pull his fingers out leaving Julian to whimper at the missing taste.

“I asked you a question Ilya” Asra said, his voice firm but a growing red tint started to form across his bronze face, as if an artist was painting a perfect lover. Asra had now completely undone Julian’s coat exposing his unfunctional shirt attire to the cool summer air. Julian couldn’t help the pleasant moans and sighs leaving his mouth. The magician’s touch was calculated and so smooth, it was a wonder Julian had not fallen to the floor yet.

He wanted to answer Asra’s question, but he would feel he was being dishonest. Julian didn’t want to lie to him but Asra thought he was, did Asra really think so highly of him? Why?

“I would never lie to you Asra” Julian responded shaking off the rest of his jacket with Asra’s assistant, letting it fall to the floor. His breathing had picked up immensely now free of his heavier garments, feeling the cool air surround his arms and chest which were both burning up. He knew his voice sounded desperate, but he didn’t want Asra to throw pity at him with such caring words. Why would he be so cruel?

“Come with me” Asra then grabbed Julian by the arm tightly and pulled him away from the kitchen area and to the bedroom. When they entered Julian was positive what was going to happen next, so he promptly laid back on the bed, sat up on his elbows and let his legs lazily open in an inviting manner. It was becoming routine at this point but Asra was still standing, staring at him with a determination Julian had never witnessed before. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“Get on all fours and face away from me” Asra ordered and for a moment Julian was stumped on how blunt Asra was being, it wasn’t like him at all, but Julian did as he was told and turned over to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Now facing the head of the bed, he realised the open glassless window was in his full view and held no privacy what so ever. Although they were very secluded out here, any onlookers would be rare. The thought of someone walking passed filled Julian with horror and a jolt of warmth went straight to his abdomen.

He heard Asra’s footsteps moving behind him, the noise gradually got closer and then it stopped at the side of the bed. Asra was silence for what seemed forever to Julian but before he could turn to see if the magician was okay, a hand was placed on his back and it began to stroke him in long soothing lines. It wasn’t what Julian expected but he did not unwelcome the touch.

“Ilya I’m going to explain what I’m about to do to you. I’m punishing you for not answering my question correctly and for disrespecting what I own. I’m not angry with you but you need to be reprimanded for your actions” Asra explained carefully and calmly, continuing to stroke Julian’s back, gradually including his backside with each caress of his hand.

He let Asra’s words sink in and he tried to understand them, but he was struggling to comprehend what he said that upset him. “What did I say that upset you?” Julian asked turning his head around the best he could, but he was enjoying Asra’s comforting strokes so much so decided to keep his head forward and look down at the bed.

“You spoke ill of yourself in a way where you think you don’t deserve the kind words I give to you. I mean every word I say to you Ilya and you refusing to accept my kind gestures is your wrong doing.” Asra soft airy demeanour returned to his voice briefly and Julian felt like his heart was entangling between his ribcage, every beat plucking hard against his chest. He wanted to cry.

Julian didn’t deserve this man in his life, his caring touches, his sweet voice, his absolute compassion and wander for everything he sees.

In another world or life perhaps, Julian could learn to welcome sincere compliments and detect them from the cruel sneers and mockery the world threw at him. Obtaining that assurance within himself was a dream that he could never look to create but Asra was right. He needed to start accepting the kindness people showed him.

“I’m sorry Asra. I want to be better please punish me” Julian moaned, trying to relax himself. He wanted to start sobbing or did he want to smile? He wasn’t entirely sure; his throat grew more strained and his grey eyes more glazy.

“Now I’m going to pull down your trousers and hit you here several times” Asra began to explain, slowly rubbing Julian’s behind in small circles, his hand then grabbed hold of the slack’s waistband and a few twists later he pulled the material swiftly over the doctor’s rear exposing him. The sudden openness made Julian inhale sharply. “And you are going to take every hit I give you okay? If you need me to stop, you inform me immediately. Do you understand everything I’m telling you?”

Asra leaned over to look at Julian’s face and when looking Julian saw the hardness in the magician’s face return but he could also see this look of desperation, his gorgeous lilac eyes swimming searching for Julian’s response. It evoked an unusual feeling in Julian and it started to fill him with anticipation.    

“I understand.”

Julian yelped immediately at the sudden hard contact against his skin, forcing his body to surge forward. He then rebalanced himself in a more stable position feeling his heart beat spike but before Julian could regain his already muggy thoughts, Asra’s hand hit him hard again. Julian grabbed hold onto the sheets under him to try and ground himself but Asra left him no time to comprehend anything. The slaps continued one after another, some softer than others, sometimes alternating from one cheek to another. Every hit echoed and bounced around the room along with Julian’s cries and moans.

“Mmmh y-yes yes!” Julian dragged the last word into a horribly abhorrent whine which he couldn’t care less about right now. His whole body was on fire, his ass was stinging, his cock was unbelievably hard, any apprehension he had disappeared in that moment.

Asra then seize a hold of his shirt around his neck, jolting Julian’s head upright. “Are you going to behave better now darling?” Asra whispered into his ear slapping his rear to finalise the question.

It did not matter how many times Asra slapped him, Julian’s body rocked and convulsed as if it was the first hit. He could feel his legs and arms vibrating from the pressure of holding himself up and from the swirling pleasure dancing in his veins. He appeared to be smiling and he thought of no reason why he shouldn’t. Everything was so perfect.

“Yes, I will Asra thank you yes I’ll be so good” Julian blurted out, so blissful and turned on, he wanted nothing more but to please Asra and make him happy.

“I’m so pleased to hear that” Asra said releasing the hold of the shirt and slowly lifted his hand from Julian’s behind. The doctor whimpered at the loss of contact and turned his head to see Asra standing back. He stood tall, body slightly slandered and his breathing laboured, clearly affected from the whole experience too. Julian adored this wound up hungry attitude Asra displayed for him. He looked positively divine and Julian was proud to be his messy, depraved retch.

“Finish yourself off for me. I want to watch you.”

Julian could feel Asra’s stare coating his entire body and he was so happy that he could show his adoration to this marvellous man and release the overflowing pleasure that was teetering over. Julian knew he wouldn’t last long especially with Asra’s sight set upon him. He promptly turned over onto his back, he winced slightly at the soreness of his ass but chose to ignore it as he instantly took a hold of his cock and started to pump it up and down. It was so sensitive Julian was sure he would break any moment, and he was desperate for it. Not slowing down his pace, staring at the ceiling covering his cock in the pre-cum spilling out of him.

He really wished he had taken the rest of his clothes off. His shirt became cloggy to the touch and Julian could feel the ruffled sweaty fabric over his eyes, as he had now unconsciously put his arm over his face. He continued to roll his hips and grind himself into his hand craving as much contact as he possibly could.

“You are exquisite laid out like this. If only you could see yourself, you dirty boy” Asra spoke drawing out a soft moan at the end. Julian could not see what beautiful face the magician was making but the voice alone with his filthy words were enough to push him over the edge.

“Ah yes! Master!” The words tumbled out with no rhyme or reason as Julian’s orgasm washed over his mind and body leaving him drenched, utterly weightless and covered in his own seed. He held his debauched position as he allowed his breathing to return to a steadier gait.

Regaining his thoughts and familiarly of his surroundings, Julian let go of his flaccid shaft and let his arms fall to his side, now restoring his vision. He turned his head to the side hoping to see Asra where he last was, but disappointment hit his stomach to find the magician missing.

Did Julian do something wrong? Where did Asra go? He thought he did good why was he left on his own? Oh, dear Gods did he seriously shout out master?! Turbulent thoughts began to arise in his vulnerable state until he spotted Asra walk back in under the arch way with a cloth in hand.

“Don’t worry I had to get something to clean you up with” Asra immediately spoke with a calm reassurance. He must have noticed Julian getting worked up over him suddenly vanishing and Julian instantly felt embarrassed, worrying about him only leaving for a moment. “It’s okay just turn over to face me.”

Julian shuffled his body over as Asra knelt next to the bed and gently wiped over Julian’s shaft, thighs and behind with care. The cloth wasn’t too cold where it felt harsh against his skin but not too hot to where it didn’t alleviate any discomfort. It was a welcome relief.

Asra then lightly laid his hand on his shoulder. “You did ever so well. Are you alright with removing the rest of your clothes? You’ll sleep better, and I can get you some sleepwear if you like?”

“Um I’ll be okay thank you” Julian responded, lazily kicking the rest of his trousers off his legs and then off the bed. He slowly sat up to remove his stained shirt, taking care not to put too much pressure on his backside. Though Julian didn’t mind the ache, it reminded him on how good he behaved. Once he finished pulling the shirt over his head, he found Asra making his way to the other side of the bed.

He watched as he swiftly removed his shirt and got under the covers. Julian then followed pulling the sheet over himself and tried to lay in a comfortable position. Usually after they had finished Julian would flopped over to whatever side he saw fit and let the exhaustion take over. He never found it necessary to bother Asra afterwards, no matter how many times his body screamed for it. Julian never wanted to ruin the moment.

That’s why Asra’s arms coming around his sides and falling onto his waist took him by surprise. “I’ve really enjoyed this trip Ilya” Asra said mumbling into Julian’s shoulder inching himself closer against his back.

“Well I do aim to please” Julian said to the empty space in front of him, curling his legs under to meet Asra’s. The quiet laughter that appeared tickled Julian’s neck, rolling his shoulder into the troublesome magician. They soon both settled into a wonderful tangled embrace with Asra pulling Julian against his chest. Every time Asra breathed in and out, his body gradually moved in time with Julian’s. It was as if they were becoming one being and Julian drifted off to the thought of that even if for the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small disclaimer: I'm by no means an expert of bdsm. This fic is not going to be heavily bdsm related and it is not an accurate representation of the culture. Asra is not a perfect dom!  
> Though I'm fascinated by bdsm so i tried to be as thorough with my research as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but nevertheless I enjoyed writing it very much. Also I am going to put warning tags for this chapter in the bottom notes.

The smell of crisp wood and smoke hovered over the town square as hordes of loud, ravenous people gathered around its centre. The mixed smells created a disgusting, stale aura which weighed heavy and sick on Julian’s senses. His vision grew blurry and he blinked profusely to keep himself alert. He then began very aware of his situation.

The townsfolk were all gathering around him, never standing in one spot, constantly shouting and roaring in his direction but they all looked quite distant to him as if he was looking down at them. Julian went to move and immediately realised that he couldn’t. He was bound and tied, his arms crossed and bent behind him. His legs were held firmly in place, his whole body was laid harshly against a large towering piece of wood. As if someone had cut down an entire tree and expertly tied Julian’s body to its whim. 

The only part of his body Julian could move was his head and using his only mode of movability proceeded to looked down at his predicament and he came to see that he was surrounded by piles and piles of thrown together chunks of wood and branches. There was enough to lift Julian high above the assembled crowd but not high enough to where he couldn’t see their expressions of animosity and fury. The noise was becoming exponential and the people’s insults were all forging into disarray.

_‘Let the devil take him!’_

_‘Pay for your depravity!’_

_‘Fraud!’_

_‘Whore!’_

_‘Homewrecker!’_

_‘She could have lived!’_

_‘Burn him!’_

Julian looked over at all the enraged faces in the crowd and felt terrified. Some of the folks in that sea of anger he knew, which broke his heart. Failure that’s all he was to them and Julian knew they were right. He had no right to try and save them, he couldn’t even save himself.

“Doctor Devorak you are hear by sentenced to death for your debauchery, malpractice and for your incompetent as a citizen of this good city” The voice came from behind Julian and it made its way to face him in the form of Asra. Dressed in an ornate ice blue garment decorated in gold pieces of jewellery, he looked ever as regal as true royalty. His stunning face was flawless and hard as marble, not a scratch of remorse to be found. Each carved expression was emphasised by the dancing flame which was whipping and revolving in the torch that Asra was holding. 

Julian knew this was going to end with fire but Asra stared straight up into his hollow soul and it froze him to the core. He desperately wanted to look away, but his eyes never left the magician. Julian could deal with the shouting, the abuse, the slander. It cuts him deep, but he’d tread through it. Folks have always put him down it’s nothing new just throw a smile, say something witty, laugh it off and move on.

Asra’s look of disappointment and anger flushed any desire for him to stand up for himself. All Julian could do was mutter and plead for forgiveness. It seemed utterly useless though. If he didn’t have Asra by his side what was even the point? 

“I’m truly sorry Asra! I know I deserve this, but I want to let you know that I tried” Julian implored feeling his chest become heavy with sadness, guilt and fear. “I really did try.”

He began to cry when Asra with a sudden force threw the torch into the heap of wood in front of him. I huge cheer emerged from the crowd. “May the Gods be merciful against your soul. Eradicate this menace Ilya.”

Asra’s voice came out with a quick urgency but before Julian could question it he had disappeared into the crowd leaving Julian with the joyous, exuberant cheers for his demise. The flames grew all too fast and hot and soon enough they started to crawl and slither their way up the pyre. Sweat coated Julian all over instantly and he could do nothing but let his body’s instincts think that he could save himself. The ghastly shouts and taunts were then soon drowned out by the prickling flames surrounding him. Every lick was too close and hot, Julian screamed as the burns started to peel and tear his skin. All he could see was fire and death.

The flames shook his body side to side eating him alive, devouring him. Through the screams and cries a cool hard hand grabbed Julian’s shoulder. It took him by surprise as he awoke abruptly on his desk. Stacks of paper and quills tumbled to the floor with a clatter as Julian gathered himself back to his reality. His hands gripped onto his desk for dear life as he turned to see the concerned face of Doctor Marino.

“Apologises Devorak I-I called out to you a few times, but you didn’t response. I came over to see you and noticed you were asleep, and I really didn’t want to disturb you, but the courtiers wouldn’t stop pestering me and I tried to explain and-”

“Marino please!” Julian blurted out, still trying to catch his breath and listening to the kid waffle on and on was not helping. Though the creeping guilt settled in his stomach over his sudden reaction. He felt bad, Marino was only trying to get his attention, not his fault that Julian couldn’t control his nightmares.

“I’m sorry, I’ve had too many late nights It’s not your fault” Julian let go of his desk and turned in his chair to face Marino. The poor kid looked exhausted, any youthful complexion he had going for himself had been drawn out of him and if the tiredness on his face was anything to go by. Julian must look like a corpse. “What seems to be the issue?”

The young doctor cleared his throat and seemingly gathered his thoughts together. “It is the Count, he has demanded your presence intimately. I wouldn’t have usually woken you up, however you weren’t coming around and the courtiers were being so adamant that ‘Count Lucio does not wait’.”

Julian looked out of the giant glass window of the library and was surprised on how much the sun had gone down since he last looked out. Summer was truly coming to its end and all Julian needed to finish off his stressful day was a wonderful visit to good old Count Lucio. He guessed one nightmare ending and another beginning to be a great compilation to his evening.

“Well if his majesty requests me, how am I to refuse?” Julian sarcasm bled through a forced smile as he collected his mess off the floor and his other belongings as after this meeting, he will most definitely want to go home.

Marino graciously stepped aside to give Julian room to maneuverer and really thinking about it he was glad it was Marino who woke him up instead Valdemar or any of them creeps in that court of Lucio’s.

“Anyway, thank you Doctor Marino I appreciated the wake-up call. You leaving anytime soon? It’s going to get dark soon enough” Julian turned to ask the young doctor. He took a quick glance around the library and it seem that the two of them were the only ones in there.  

“I’m staying unfortunately these theses aren’t going to write themselves” Marino responded adding a casual pip to his voice, but that cheeriness hadn’t reached his eyes or his face for that matter. Why did Julian feel awful about this?

“Did you end up hearing anything back about Doctor Neri?” Julian remembered Marino worrying about the man’s sudden disappearance, but he hadn’t heard anything about it since.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep the Count waiting. I’ll speak to you later Devorak” Doctor Marino’s voice was calm and gentle, but Julian couldn’t help but sense the coldness weaved into his words.

“You’re right my bad. I’ll see you around” Julian left it at that and made his way out of the library and from the suddenly uncomfortable situation.

____

The road to Lucio’s quarters grew drearier and more ominous every time Julian had the misfortune of heading up there. On one hand having the Count in one central area controlled any tantrum or chaos he decided to commit too but that also meant that his chambers were the centre point of a violent unpredictable storm. Ready to tear down anything in his wake.

It wasn’t unusual for Julian to visit Lucio, he was one of his physicians. He would just grin and bear his calls with him and get the whole ordeal over with as quick as possible. However, Lucio had not demanded Julian to his rooms in quite a while. Julian was hoping that the Count had grown bored and tired of him by now and would let him focus on his work except that doesn’t seem to be the case.

He eventually made it to the main wing and upon entering chose to ignore the jitters and moans of certain courtiers, who were lingering outside Lucio’s door like scurrying rats. Julian found it baffling that this is what they spend their time doing, biting at Lucio’s heel and picking up the scraps left behind. He made sure that he took a self-assured breath in before pulling down the heavy golden handle of the bedroom door and headed straight into the lion’s den.

Julian was greeted with a loud clash of glass being smashed with a great force against the wall beside him. It made him jolt instantly, as if he was hit by the disembowelled vase himself.

“Glad you have decided to grace me with your presence today Jules. Do you have trouble hearing recently or do you personally exist to annoy me!?”

The loud, pompous voice came from a pouting Lucio who was sat up upon his large bed, looking dishevelled and raw. His attire was creased and well over worn, his golden hair sprung out in tendrils and tears. His skin glowed hollow and cold against the warm, dark back drop of his bed sheets and curtains.

Julian as always chose to ignore the Count’s harsh words and focused on trying not to be the target of his brutally. “Word finally got around to me. Apologises if it was not fast enough for you.”

He closed the door as swiftly as possible and made his way to not be at the end of Lucio’s bed. Too much of an easy aim. Julian settled to be at Lucio’s side but not to close enough yet, the man was still infected.

“Seriously the staff around me is abysmal! I could be breathing my last breath and it would be days before someone would step foot in here” Lucio complained throwing up his arms and body about in a dramatical fashion which Julian thought a sick man really shouldn’t be doing. He also wanted to laugh because what Lucio said had some truth there.

“You know that wouldn’t be true. I’m sure your voice could travel through the passageways and corridors of this entire palace” Julian said with a light-hearted ease which he did not feel. Funny, as some people wouldn’t even comprehend to even crack a small joke around the Count.

Julian over the years of knowing this alarming man figured out Lucio was a man who constantly loved to talk about how great and marvellous he was any chance he got. A warrior who revels about his glory days of battle and war. Whereas the doctor would happily bury them memories into the ground.    

Lucio let out a quick hefty laugh, turning his body to face Julian. “I’ve missed your terrible wit Jules. I should demand you more often, but you are always off on some great quest for a cure.” 

“Well it is what you’ve hired me to do.”

“That is true. Has any progress been made? I’ve asked my servants and the other doctors, but I can’t rely on their judgment. What have you been able to find out?” Lucio said with a curiously tone, growing red eyes lit up with a vicious gleam.

It did not matter what answer Julian would say at this moment. He knew it would not give Lucio any satisfaction. The Count was only ever happy at the misery of others and whatever sickening joy he obtained from it. Julian was at a double edge sword, either direction led to a damned conclusion.

This is what Lucio summoned him for.

“On the whole I’ve narrowed down my research to the body’s circulation. The plague is seemingly being spread through bodily fluids, which is then being transported into the blood stream. Slowly infecting the entire body” Julian started to move around the room, he couldn’t keep his feet still they were buzzing with a cold rush. “I began bloodletting with common leeches which was draining out the infection but-.”

Julian paused, thinking it is better that Lucio doesn’t hear the push backs and failures of this method. He had used them medicinal leeches on the Count himself.

“They stopped working” As Julian paced in a half circle around the bed Lucio’s eyes never left him. As if he was calculating Julian’s every move waiting for a chance to pounce. “On one of my trips I obtained a few red fresh water leeches, more ferocious than the usually medicinal ones. So far on a few of my patients, they have been working immensely better. A lot slower in pace but the results are much more stable.”

None of what Julian stated was false. Since coming back from that remarkable trip with Asra, he had tested out the new leeches and the results came back promising which took him by surprise. However, Julian would not get his hopes up, he had made that mistake way too many times. He would have to learn to grow patience but on the other hand time is not what he had.

The thought of Asra reignited flames of blurry, distorted uncertainty and he hated that. He shook the memory from his thoughts and re-joined his body in his current predicament. Julian looked over, now on the opposite side of the room for Lucio’s reaction to his theory. He came to see Lucio getting up off his bed and directly making his way to him, a thin smile plastered on his pale face.

Julian somewhat expected Lucio to rush over to him, bearing his teeth and start clawing at him like a distressed animal but it was the complete opposite. Lucio took each stride long and with immense care, he was a little wobbly, but it didn’t stop Julian from being worried that he was going to be hit with something hard and sharp any moment. Instinctively Julian started to step backwards but immediately stopped himself.

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway as Lucio was directly in his field of vision, no escape. “You have been a busy boy, haven’t you? And here I thought you were only going on lavish trips to entice that magician.”

Lucio had made it no secret that he was not fond of Asra, Julian had an inclining that this hatred ran much deeper than he was aware of but still the mention of Asra’s name took him by surprise. He tried to hide it, but Lucio picked up on it as his devilish smile grew. 

“Oh, dear Jules you are awful at covering up your perverted trails. You always have been.”

Lucio was so close to him now that Julian prayed for any kind of interruption. An urgent matter, a riot, the ground swallowing him whole. He could feel the embarrassment burning his face, but Julian refused to let the mask fall, not in front of Lucio. He would not let himself bow to a slithering madman.

“You are not wrong. I’m afraid that I fall to easily for an inviting challenge” Julian said with a glorious smile, pushing his shoulders back, keeping his body steady as possible under the scrutiny of Lucio’s gaze.

There was little breathing room between them both. It was choking, uncomfortable but Julian had to stand. He could not fold and run even as he felt Lucio’s hand graze down his open chest, caressing him in disgustingly delicate strokes.

“But isn’t it more fun?” Lucio questioned quirking his brow and looking way too fond of himself. Julian despised the touch and what he hated more was that he was letting Lucio do this. The coldness was searing into his skin, crawling and spreading an awful sensation through his body. What did Lucio think he was going to get out of this? Sadly, this wasn’t the first time for Julian to be put in this position.

What seemed like many years ago, he had the unfortunate task of amputating Lucio’s arm and the days working in them battlefields were hard enough as it was without a raving, young man screaming that his broken, twisted arm was perfectly fine, and that he was going to slit his throat if Julian touched him again.

That same man after all the bloodshed, yelling, kicking, biting had then the audacity after being high on pain relief to then grab Julian by the scruff of the neck and shove his tongue down his throat. It was absurd and young scrawny Julian back then was absolutely horrified. He made it very clear to Lucio when he came back around that his actions were uncalled for and frankly he was not interested. Julian knew there was something wrong about that man the moment he met him, and that feeling had never gone away.

He had many times been the target of Lucio’s unsolicited advances and every time Julian would refuse. Strangely Lucio would brush off the rejection fine, as if Julian was the one making the moves and wasting his time. It was all bizarre, but he knew Lucio hated to be told no and took what he wanted freely so why play this game with him? Julian never thought much into Lucio’s psyche, but with him fondling him so candidly and without care, he was concerned Lucio would choose not to listen today.

Julian captured the Count’s wrist which instantly halted his movement. “It may be fun, but I need to learn what my limitations are.”

Lucio’s face was a picture if he ever saw one, frozen in a state of bewilderment and disrespect. More by the fact that Julian was grabbing him so harshly rather than the rejection itself. Julian then came to the realisation that he might be losing his hand now, so he quickly released his hold letting Lucio’s hand go. All Julian could do was wait to see if he would leave this place intact. He wanted to smile a little to have a small saving grace but to be honest he didn’t want to.

The smile came from Lucio oddly enough and it was anything but reassuring. It was very hollow, and the massive shove Julian received off him clarified that. It knocked Julian off balance slightly but not enough for a fall. Lucio was not a fall capacity for a full-on brawl.

“What a repulsive display you are!” Lucio spat out full of anger, his body hunched over by the exhaustion. “Get out of my sight!”

Julian did not need to be told twice and promptly got out of the bedroom in no time. The clatter of dropped furniture and more glass shattering did not tempt him to turn around and listen. Julian went as fast as his long legs could take him, desperate to be far away as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: Burned alive, sexual assault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I know i say this every time but i really enjoyed writing this chapter. You want more Asra Julian interaction well you have got it my friend. I'm trying to get out one chapter a month at the moment so I'm going to try and get another one out before Christmas but will see how it goes. Thank you again for reading.

“Come on Barth one more drink! I have the money.”

“That makes a change but no can-do. I have other people to serve without bottle feeding you all night.”

“Leave me to pour for myself then. I’ll leave my money on the side for you.”

“You know you have had far too much to drink. Take your money Devorak and get out!”

Julian was about to retaliate his defence but the growing shadows of two large men heading his way prompted him to head straight for the door. He did not want to leave, in fact he had been enjoying drowning some bitters down and chatting with a few folks who had now become accustomed to his dramatics. Getting told to leave was quite a polite gesture. Any other night Julian would be up for a scruff even with the chances of coming out on top being slim, but he had a wonderful buzz going on and he didn’t fancy getting beaten to a pulp over his cockiness.

"Okay Okay! Then I guess I shall be on my way” He thrust his arm in the air and proceeded to turn back around to bow walking backwards, giving his fellow patrons a standing goodbye before he smacked himself straight into a chair stumbling ungracefully out of the tavern. Laughter and cheers of his name were the last thing Julian heard before he began to walk down the wet, damp street to Gods know where.

The warm rain that had scattered over Vesuvia earlier that day had given the pavements a glossy, shimmery shine that reflected the night sky and any lamps glowing the path for Julian to stagger to his end. He started to giggle like an idiot amused his vision was swimming with the stones and that his body danced accordingly taking him through the night.

He felt ever so warm despite the cool night air gracing his skin and face. The heat resonated throughout his body heavy, prickling him to a heighten sense but his mind remained muggy. Julian relished the feeling. His subconsciousness drove him forward and he’d happily allow it to happen. The threat of responsibility varnished from his thoughts. That is why being outside Asra’s shop at this hour could not be classed as his fault.

So, what was his mind telling him? This wasn’t the plan for tonight, passing out in a cosy corner of an alleyway was the grand plan earlier but here Julian stood. No coat, barely any money, intoxicated. A burning centre amid a dying city waiting for a fickle magician to call him home.

The weeks after Julian’s encounter with the Count had been anything but plain sailing. He had seen more of the bloody mad man then he ever dared hoped to. He had heard whispers and rumours around the palace that Lucio refused to see any other Doctor now except for Julian himself. He had not been told personally but Julian could put all the clues together easily.

He thought after being screamed at and told to leave in a very Lucio fashion that his days treating the Count were over. It seemed that had only encouraged the meetings between them both to increase. How naïve Julian was to think he could escape one of the steps to his demise. Lucio became the eyes over his shoulders, a constant deadly reminder of why he was there.

His work and experiments weren’t progressing fast enough, but Julian had to think clearly, he couldn’t rush over any minute details. The demand for results was a constant ask before but now it was starting to consume him. Assisting Valdemar with autopsies had not shined any new ideas either and only made him feel uncomfortable and sick at their over enthusiasm for disassembling and trudging through organs and blood.

Everything was becoming so loud and over powering, as if he was a glass being filled to the brim, but the water refused to stop. It flowed and flowed not alleviating in force or strength, waiting for the glass to fall and shatter from the pressure.

He began banging obnoxiously on the door with his fist curled in a not so tight grip. He slopped his body over the threshold gripping onto the side of the entrance way with his other hand for balance. Julian knocks echoed in the streets with every thud, he was half expecting someone to complain but for now he was still completely alone.

Maybe Asra was still away, his presence had not been seen around the palace for quite some time and Julian had noticed especially. He would usually see him a couple of times a week around either by chance or choice but not even having the magician around outside the palace was beginning to have an effect on him. It was ridiculous really, he hadn’t known the man for that long but that comfort however slim and lean it was, in whatever dose Asra gave to him, it anchored him to a plain of somewhat sanity. No matter how depraved and wicked that gratification took.

The door swinging open brought Julian back through foggy thoughts to set his eyes upon a puzzled looking Asra staring at him.

“Ilya? What are doing out here so late?” Asra asked, no anger was found in his voice, but a stern concern was defiantly present.

Julian suddenly felt stuck he wasn’t prepared for anyone to answer or for any reasoning that wasn’t pathetic or desperate. He tried to speak but his mouth refused to say anything cohesive.

“I-I don’t know. I’m not quite sure.”

“Did you want me for anything particular?” Asra said not moving from his spot not letting his sight leave Julian as if he was worried the doctor would collapse if he moved an inch. In this case that might be a possibility.

“Yes”

“Do you want to indulge that to me?”

Everything inside Julian was swirling and fighting the glass was beginning to vibrate and seeing Asra in front of him was pushing everything in one direction. This light, this beacon of radiating wonder and hope and Julian couldn’t take it anymore.

“I want you more than anything I’ll do whatever you desire of me. You can take me, hurt me, do unspeakable things to me. Push me down hard and fuck me.” Laughter escaped Julian with a hefty sigh as sudden relief washed over him, there was no going back now and reserved had gone out the window. His ridged posture was replaced with a loosened wave, moving his weight from one foot to the other. “I know you love it when you grab my hair and fuck me senseless and I’m screaming at you not to stop because I do too! When you take over its like I become more than myself. So I don’t care what you do just please let me be here and I’ll-“

Asra’s mouth then clashed against his own, interrupting his words spewing out but Julian was grateful, he didn’t know how long he would have continued for otherwise. Asra’s hands cupped his face tightly forcing his weight down to the magician’s height. He nearly lost his balance letting his arms out for support but Asra held them both strong. His warm mouth and tongue could have melted Julian on the spot.

“You need to stop talking right now” Asra whispered pulling away gently caressing Julian’s face. He then settled his hand on the doctor’s cheek, lowering his sight to the ground. “You poor man you don’t know what you speak of, but I cannot lie to myself either.” With one hand Asra guided Julian in over the threshold away from the night and the door closed shut by itself. “The amount of times I could have dragged you away from this horrid place to never return were abundant.”

Holding onto Julian’s hands Asra leaned back up to place long deep kisses, each one slow and sweet as the last. Julian more than willingly flowed into them with ease. Julian then took both his hands and settled them onto Asra’s lower back, giving the magician support and in doing so Asra gradually wrapped his arms around his neck, both continuing their rhythm.

Everything was blurring into silent moans and rustle of clothing being manipulated as the intensity between them both increased. Julian pulled Asra’s closer even though he was sure he couldn’t possibility go any deeper but the grip around his neck encouraged him to keep going. The pressure forced Julian’s body to move forward, lunging them both further into the foyer but Asra’s body did not protest.

“It would have been so easy and wonderful you know” Asra spoke with a ghostly smile catching his breath. “The many trips, the exploration, we could have done it.” That smile brought such joy to Julian and all the memories came flooding back. Even if they were under the pretence of work which they were, they couldn’t lie to themselves and say it wasn’t escapism. It was, Julian felt nothing but a thrill of excitement every time they delved anywhere. It didn’t matter the destination if Asra was there, that’s all that mattered.

“Why didn’t you?”

All this time though Julian had the opportunity to truly escape and to start over. A new town, a new job, a brand-new life with someone but that seemed too good to be true and could he have done it? If Asra had ran to him bags in hand with that glowing mischievous glint in his eye and said ‘Run away with me! Leave this place and never come back.’ Would he have took the chance?

Right now Julian would, by the retched Gods he would but a massive part of himself hesitates. What about the city what about the people? It’s in his nature to run away when things get bad, but the plague wasn’t a childish fumble to be swept under the rug and left for others to deal with. People were going to die and if Vesuvia falls it would only be a matter a time before hell would catch up to him.

“Because we can’t, and you know that we can’t Ilya”

Julian’s heart flickered with a sting at how serious Asra was, he looked pained and torn as much as Julian. Both trapped and lost. Maybe soon Julian would figure out why the magician felt this way, but this moment right now was supposed to be a rush, a euphoric moment for them both but Asra’s eyes were longing for something and Julian wasn’t sure what that was. The alcohol buzzing inside him was not helping but his raw instincts were screaming at him to help.

“Well I know one thing we can do right now” Julian began nibbling and playing against Asra’s exposed neck. Relishing every shiver when Asra’s body loosened and breathed with ecstasy. Asra then started to giggle which vibrated into the doctor’s lips which then made Julian start to laugh against his skin.

“You are terrible” Asra protested in jest, his previous melancholy seemingly vanishing with every peck and squeeze Julian gave.

“Terribly good at making you squirm”

“Is that fighting talk from the man who has given me permission to do as I please?”

Asra released his hold around Julian’s neck and slowly dragged his hands down to place them against the doctor’s chest. Julian could feel his heartbeat quicken against Asra’s hands as the blood began to rush to his head. He rested his forehead gently on Asra’s shoulder remembering he had given himself up for tonight and he couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

“If you behave yourself tonight, I will drive so much pleasure into you, you will feel me for days. You want to become something more you will become everything I want, and you will love every second of it.”

Time suddenly became an illusion, Julian had no concept on how long it took for him to hitch Asra up on himself, for the magician’s to wrap his legs around his waist, for both to ascend the stairs or for Julian to fall back on to the bed. As suddenly he watched Asra tear his shirt open without care and observed him devouring his body like an animal. It was as if it was all a dream, everything was happening at once and there was no clear indication on how it all began.

Julian couldn’t hold back any moan as Asra laid trails of peppered kisses down his chest, occasionally grazing his teeth menacingly in between that sent jolts straight through Julian. Especially when he spent copious amount of time teasing and biting Julian’s nipples which forced the doctor to grab hold of Asra tightly.

“Let go”

Julian let out of Asra instantly and placed his arms at his side. The authority in magician’s voice locked him in place with impatience and his arousal was defiantly growing.

“And you have the nerve to call me a squirm?” Asra teased so wonderfully, hovering over him with violet eyes aglow, holding both his wrists down with that taunting smile of his. “Think I need to keep you in place” Asra then quickly sat back up to pull off his shirt and as he threw the garment onto the floor in one smooth motion, a long piece of brown rope appeared in his hand. Typical magician.

“Wow you really do have tricks up your sleeve” Julian scoffed playfully, smiling deviously ready for anything.

“You’d be surprised at what I can do now bring your hands above your head” Asra wasted no time as Julian raised his arms above his head. “Stay.”

Asra’s hand then took a hold of his as the feeling of something foreign gradually began to entangle itself around Julian’s wrists. Asra concentrated leaning over the doctor perfecting and securing the knot to the headboard and Julian didn’t mind being patience when Asra’s torso was his only view for the time being. The urge to angle forward and nip the magician was tempting but Julian promised he would behave. The tug of the rope brought him back to attention as both of his hands were now brought together, bound and unmovable.

Julian jerked and pulled a little to see how much give he had but all he could move were his arms and even that was to an extent. A shiver instantly shot down his body as long, delicate fingertips dragged themselves slowly from one of his wrists, down his arm and landed on his chest.

“Settle down Ilya or you will cause yourself a mischief” Asra taunted one hand still placed upon the bound wrists. “Or maybe you wouldn’t mind that.” He then squeezed and pressed Julian’s hands into the bed, the pull of the rope rubbed hard and tight against the pressure and a ragged moan escaped Julian as he thrust his hips desperately trying to contact Asra’s kneeling form.

Asra leaned further back down Julian’s body releasing the hold he had of him, making it easier for Julian to grind himself up on him. A soft moan whispered its way out of Asra as Julian continue to rub himself against the magician’s behind and seeing Asra slowly come undone was a sight to witness. However soon as a flow began, Asra suddenly got off Julian and off the bed.

A confused Julian leaned up to see what the issue was. “What’s wrong? Did I do-”

“You devious little bastard you can’t help yourself”

“I-I just want to be close to you”

“I can do you one better than that”

Asra pounced back on to the bed with force and immediately took hold of Julian’s boots and roughly pulled each one off, rubbing the doctor’s legs harshly with each pull. After throwing the boots to the side haphazardly, Asra instantly crawled up to Julian’s hips and tenderly dug his fingers around the hem of his slacks and hefted them down. Julian lifted himself up to assist soaking in all the admiration he didn’t deserve.

No, he had to stop that. Asra hated when he said things like that.

Unveiled and tied he was attained for consummation, exactly where he is supposed to be. Julian should feel blessed and honoured. Teary grey eyes fluttered, struggling to stare at the blurred ceiling but he’d grow curious and peak a glance at what Asra was planning. The bed then waved with movement as his legs were being spread apart with confident care and Julian bit down on his lip from the manipulation. A small, velvety laugh snickered from its master.

“Oh, you are sensitive tonight. Is that the alcohol helping there?” The magician teased locking Julian’s thighs open with an assured hand and one delighted moan later, Asra seized Julian’s hard cock with the other. Sultry breath exhaled so heavenly around the swollen head before Asra swallowed him down.

Julian shuddered a sharp ‘fuck’ lunging his hips vivaciously as scorching heat soared through him, hot and heavy. He went to grab a hold of anything remotely malleable without thinking and the rough reminder of the rope forced him in place, Restricting Julian only to toss and writhe as Asra continued to take his length down in stride.

“Ah-Ah Asra y-es!” Julian cried, the bounded constraints only aroused him more. Pouring and slithering ecstasy in all the right places. Asra worked meticulously rolling with Julian’s restlessness, bobbing and sweeping his tongue around the doctor’s cock so delectably.

“You’re not going to come, are you?” Asra questioned raising his head to gaze at the enraptured doctor. Julian had thrown all apprehension to the back of his mind by this point and it was where it rightly belonged. Although he did fear that his forsaken heart could possibly break out of his chest. Asra was driving him wild. “It would be a shame I’m not finished yet. Promise me you won’t come until I tell you.”

Asra grasped the bottom of doctor’s shaft and gave it a soft twist. Julian’s head shot up frantic, scared that he might do the opposite of the magician’s command. “I won’t I won’t! I promise sir.”

“You are good, aren’t you? Letting me play with you”

Suddenly Julian’s legs were hitched up in the air exposing and opening him up further. Rope pulled hard at his wrists but even with his arms beginning to ache from the strain, the pain only encouraged him to hold on. The abrupt empty space surrounding him felt wrong and unstable without Asra’s warmth, but Julian had been ever so good, so he didn’t have to wait too long before Asra pushed one finger into him. 

Julian gasped loudly blissfully melting into Asra’s touch. “It’s because I’m yours!”

He couldn’t question anything, not how Asra’s finger went in so smooth without aid or that they have never fucked like this before or how everything was blinking and flickering out of focus. As if someone lit a candle and placed it in the forefront of his mind.  Asra then placed a second finger in with ease. “Tell me how obedient you are?”

“I’m so obedient I’m nothing without your touch.” Julian panted thrilled that Asra could work and open him up so easily. “You make me feel so good and alive.”

A third finger slipped in swiftly bidding Julian to fully allow that dizzy wonderful feeling to corrupt and submerge him whole. “My wonderful boy you make me so weak” Asra purred with adoration, delving deep into Julian wriggling every whimper and moan out of him. Played much the same as a well-worn instrument.

“I-I can’t hold out much longer please! I-I’m I’m going I’m going-”

“No, you are not Ilya!” Asra roared halting his movements, the change in octave startled Julian immensely and the vibrations froze his body down on the cusp of exploding.

Scolding pleasure continuously stirred inside him, pre-come dripped out of him repeatedly and the rope nicked and scratched into his skin with every tug. Blinking away fickle tears Julian took a deep breath and prayed to his weak body that he wouldn’t finish. Fingers then left Julian abruptly and he got worried for a moment that Asra was going to leave him like this. Wanting and dying.

“Please Asra I’m so empty” Julian whispered, he could barely comprehend what he was saying. Not even sure if he spoke at all. His voice sounded so foreign.

Asra now knelt so tall and powerful over him, firmly holding him apart once more, lining his own cock up to Julian’s gaping entrance. “We can’t have that, now can we?”

Fire danced rigorously across Julian’s vision as Asra pushed himself into him with one long thrust. All that foreplay boiled and sizzled to the surface causing Julian to shake from near overstimulation. Asra settled himself into place but then pulled out achingly slow causing the doctor to cry like a begging animal.

“Don’t fret darling I’m here” Asra tenderly spoke, looking down at Julian with them mysterious violet eyes that were peeking through strands of white hair. His whole face glistened with sweat and most likely the doctor’s pre-come was part of that mixture. Julian had never seen such a beautiful creature in his entire life.

Asra then plunged himself back into Julian rocking back and forth with an increased pace. A ludicrous smile spread across Julian’s burning face utterly transfixed and spellbound. Each breath a disgusting drawn out moan would spew out of his mouth, matching the gait that Asra set for them both. It wasn’t long before Asra grew greedy and let go of Julian’s legs to press forward over him, pinning him more into place.

“Oh, look at you, you are fucking loving it!” Asra panted growing breathless smiled over Julian and unexpectedly captivated the doctor’s lips in a hungry grasp. Julian drunk him in like the sweetest wine. “Turn over for me!”

“Uhh?!”

Next thing Asra pulled out of him quickly and reached over his body to un-tie his hands. It was all happening so fast that suddenly Julian felt the rope leave his hands. When moving his arms freely again the stiffness was adamant, but Julian had no time to register as Asra was staring through him with glassy, devouring eyes. 

“Turn over now!”

Julian immediately got on all fours and before he could distribute his weight evenly, Asra pounded his cock back into him hard and relentless. Julian fell to his elbows nearly instantly but happily let Asra fuck him viciously into the bed. He did not hold back, and Julian could barely breathe. Everything was dizzy, mumbled and absolutely euphoric.

“Ah! Yes! Yes! Come for me Ilya!”

The universe immediately blacked out and at the same time as if a glowing white light was finally calling Julian home. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was, but he could feel arms holding onto him, clasping around his chest from behind. His whole body was buzzing and swimming in delight but wasn’t he about to fall? He could feel himself being lowered to the ground, no the bed, he was being laid gently on his side by Asra.

Julian felt Asra remove himself from inside him and turn over to face the other side, but he was still close enough that their backs casually caught each other. “Are you okay now?” Asra asked turning his head to watch him, his soft voice returning home as he pulled the sheet over them half way.

That was a question Julian didn’t want to answer, he was still in blissful ignorance and wanted to keep it that way. “I won’t leave before dawn this time.” Julian answered dazed, flickering his eyes to a close whilst staring at the wall in front of his vision.

A small chuckle was managed by Asra before both settled down next to each other. Drifting off in a sea of uncertainty, leaving to clean their messes up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Gosh it's been a while since the last update but here is chapter five. This story will be completed, I'm determined to make it so. I'm so happy people are interested in this fic. Thank you so much!   
> This is a very depressive chapter so be warned and The Arcana update made me add a little something in here, which answered a question I always wanted to know.  
> Enjoy nevertheless.  
> (extensive chapter warnings at the end notes)

Although the long, scorching summer had closed its chapter on Vesuvia, the murky heat still clung on through the grey clouds and fell with the morning rain. Julian couldn’t fathom why this climate was not capable of taking a break or adept enough to send a cold breeze in to reset all things. Yearning for a period of time where he could compose himself momentarily without his own demanding baggage or outside forces intruding in.

Stale heat creeped through jagged lines of thin drapes and awoke Julian with the same groans and insistent aches from his jaded body. It took him a moment to acquaint himself to his surroundings but was satisfied to feel his own hard bed underneath him. He did miss hearing the sounds of shuffling paws and panting which usually occurred when his arose in the morning.

Julian knew Bundle was better off with Mazelinka for the time being, his work schedule was becoming too hectic for him to take care of the old girl properly. Many absent nights and rushed off affairs were causing him to feel awfully neglectful, when the poor dog was only after food and affection from him. He was so grateful Mazelinka could take her in but only if he assured her, he would _‘Get some darn sleep!’_. Julian agreed to this deal but applying that assurance to himself was going to be difficult.

Most nights amounted to about two to three hours of sleep at best and if he was lucky them few hours would be filled with blank, quick dreams. Fortunately, last night was one of them welcomed nights so only groggy sleep and tiredness clung to Julian as he made his way to rummage for any food that would sustain him through the morning until his arrived back at the palace.

As the weeks passed, the extent the plague had consumed and ravaged was growing more and more great. Julian did not dare risk going out of his home without wearing his mask. Every street and alley crossed, coughing could be heard constantly. People tried to continue with their lives, stumbling and wavering in their pursuits hoping the infection would simply go away. It wasn’t uncommon to come across a poor soul whose fight had been lost and the clunking and banging of the infamous cart would soon follow.

Anyone confirmed to have contracted the red plague were now to be quarantined on Lazerat Island. It used to be that when a patient had reached unbearable levels of sickness, they were to be confined to one room but now there was no choice. Julian hated when those poor men and women were dragged out of their houses and hauled away, never to be seen again. They couldn’t even have the peace to die in their own home.

The losing fight was insufferable and with each new day Julian urged to any Gods above to bring new light or even a bloody miracle to save this damned city. Nothing was functioning or developing right and his last big shot with the red leeches were beginning to concern him greatly. They steadied the spread quite well, but they were not eradicating the infection. Only preventing the inevitable and what was good at bringing folks and their families false promises?

A chunk of bread and what seemed to be stale cheese would have to satisfy Julian’s hunger for the time being. He’d not been on a shop for a while and it didn’t help that the markets were barren, and the shopping district became more flooded every time he visited. Any good source of food had to be found at specific stalls or the underbellies of Vesuvia but most common people were weary to tread there. Other shop owners had decided to pack up and flee the city altogether and Julian honestly couldn’t blame them. Everyone had to look out for themselves and occasionally that could get ugly.

After refilling the beak in his mask and checking all of his equipment was on his person, Julian took one needed deep breath in and out and placed the mask firmly over his face. Making his way out to the few patients he still had left.  

__

There was something fascinating about viewing the world through big glassy red eyes. As if you were walking inside a giant gleaming jewel cut off from civilisation, swimming through a crimson fog. The striking look of these masks made it difficult for a plague doctor not to stand out. If this infestation were not taking place, Julian wouldn’t mind a kind of mask like this for a fashion accessory or a prop. He found them very alluring and mysterious and putting one on for the first time was exciting to say the least. However, right now these were not novelties or fanciful hats to be worn at galas or parades.

The more Julian wore his own mask the more he felt constricted by it and yet he was also comforted by that notion. Everyone knew who you were when you arrived on their doorstep, a tall cloaked looming doctor with a head of a bird ready to save them but they also had not the faintest clue on who you were.

Different aromatic aromas waved in and out of his senses in constant loops of sweetness. It only became quite sickening to breathe in after an hour or so. He took to taking shallower breaths to avoid removing the mask. Julian had finished with his second patient Mr Zutsak who to his relief was up and about. The vicious coughing had subsided, and no red mist had spread to his eyes. It made for a quick visit and so Julian wanted his last stop at the Barles family to be as fortunate.

The usual morning rush in town had become increasingly more frantic and sparser. Folks were trying to get through their daily lives as quick as humanly possible. Some had taken to wearing cloths and homemade masks across their faces or holding handkerchiefs over their mouths to be less conspicuous. Julian let these people blur past his vision as if they were red coloured thoughts not to be touched. Though these days the line between unconscious dreaming and reality crossed over to frequently. 

Occasionally he took to torturing himself by taking an unnecessary detour past Asra’s shop, to add to his own misery. Awaiting to capture a movement or a passing glance of the magician at work. Julian fondly remembered bumping into Asra the first time they were both on their way to the palace. He was embarrassed to admit that he wished for that one simple journey to occur again and again in all its unembellished charm. Many times, he had offered to accompany Asra on his travels but the magician fickle as always would either jump at the offer with enthusiasm or brush it off as an unwise idea.

Julian had given up trying to grasp on to Asra’s wandering nature. The man would appear when he saw it necessary, and it added to the doctor’s anxieties perfectly. A screeching cry awoke him from his dwelling thoughts, along with the other folks crossing the bridge to the Goldgrave district. Julian continued to walk across the bridge and the wailing increased immensely. Once across, he took the path to the left and what he saw down that path cloaked him in sorrow once more.  Mrs Barles’s shouts and anguish cries were clear to everyone around and above. Her body was being blocked by two guards, as she tried to claw her way between them forcing her back towards her home.

“You cannot do this, they are improving you can see! Please my babies are not infected monsters, by the Gods don’t take them away from me!” Mrs Barles collapsed to her knees, falling into the guards who were forced to hold her up as she cried watching her children get hauled away. Julian couldn’t stop staring from the distance. Not again, this couldn’t be happening again.

They were good children, he knew them. The eldest boy was particularly courageous even with his high temperature, determined to carry on his life as usual. Julian was sure the fever would go down soon enough, they were tough young boys but here the plague doctor stood. Suspended in remorse as the wagon drew closer and closer, the clanking of horseshoes and Mrs Barles’s sobbing rung hollow in his head.

The aromas from his mask started to burn his throat, his eyes began to water, and his chest felt hard as if it was banging against a cold hard surface. Julian gathered he was about to start hyperventilating. No, he couldn’t do this now but still he had to do something.

“Excuse me dear sir?” Julian waved down the driver of the wagon just as it began to ride past him. “Are all these for the island?” He was glad the mask morphed his voice, he felt he was close to conjuring up what little food he had that morning.

“Yes, any infected must be taken to Lazerat” The driver wore a similar mask to Julian’s, only black with red eyes. “The Count’s orders” They slowed down the horse’s pace slightly, so Julian could casually walk alongside the cart.

The doctor made himself look at the poor souls sat in the back. About eight or ten of them he could see. Men, women and two children. Those poor boys.

“How many here? Just so we have a record to keep track of” Julian asked as he kept examining the sick especially the children. Their raw wet faces were so swollen, eyes dark and bloody. Coughing in between the hiccups of crying. Not daring to look anyone or anything in the eye.

“Eight of them here and eleven previously. Don’t fret, we’re got the transcripts doctor”

What was Julian going to accomplish here? Break everyone out and let the diseased be free to roam?

“Go ahead, I will let you be on your way” Julian stood back, letting the driver return the horse into a trot, leading the red eyed faces of the damned into the morning traffic. Through crimson vision he managed to see the two boys, still holding on to each other before they faded into obscure blurs. That was Julian’s cue to walk away and to reach the palace as fast as he possibly could, before his dizziness spiralled further down and the urge to retch up started to become a reality.

_____

“Dear Doctor Devorak. You look positively drained” Nadia’s concerned voice arose Julian from his hunched position over the abundant of books and scattered notes of connected nonsense. He internally scorned himself again for sleeping over his work. He ran his fingers quickly though his unkempt hair and straighten his ruffled shirt to look upon the Countess.

Honestly, she was the last person he expected to pay him a visit. They exchanged pleasantries in the halls on occasion but with Asra’s more frequent comings and goings, Julian rarely spent any time with Nadia. She was a delightful woman but, in the end, she was Asra’s dear friend not his. He only ever tagged along if Asra was in their company and he was afraid that the Countess might be pitying him for the magician’s sake, and he didn’t want to think about that. 

“You clearly haven’t seen me after enough drinks” Julian playfully clipped, flicking one hand ungracefully next to his pale face. Unsuccessfully hiding the clear fatigue his body was going through and Nadia was not fooled by it.

“Enough to know the difference between cheery fun and complete exhaustion” Nadia said, her features strong with certainty. She placed one hand gracefully on her hip staring down at the doctor.

Julian felt he was being scolded by one of his grandmothers. He rubbed his face harshly, embarrassed he was being treated like a child. “Um I-I’m sorry Countess my mind been spinning as of lately. I didn’t mean to be abrupt and-”

“None taken doctor” Nadia stopped him before he could ramble on. “I should be the one apologising. I shouldn’t be so brash about your person when you are working so hard for this city.” She then glanced outside the towering window of the library, melancholy over taking her face.

Julian questioned if this ‘hard’ work was even paying off. “Either way my mouth tends to run off before I can stop it.”

“Oh, I know very well” Nadia said turning to face Julian once again, her posture softened giving him a quick soft smile. He replied with the same courtesy unknowingly. He wondered briefly how a good woman like Nadia ended up with a husband like Lucio. _The tendrils of love devour us all, I guess_.

“Nevertheless, I came here to obtain a book but I’m afraid one of my servants must have taken it. I specifically told them I would be capable of finding it myself” Nadia said as she began walking across the library floor. Her movements gracefully contrasted her displeased tone.

Julian followed her pace, twisting himself around to face her. He propped his arms up against the head of the chair, crossing them over. “You just can’t get the staff these days.”

The Countess laughed at his remark. “You could say that.”

“Do you need any help finding this said book?”

“There is no doubt, it is definitely not here anymore but thank you for the offer” It looked as if Nadia was about to make her leave until she hesitated and made her way back towards Julian, approaching him once again.

“I’m about to take my afternoon tea on the parlour. Would you like to join me Doctor Devorak?” Nadia asked, casting one of her hands out in one smooth subtle curve to indicate an open invitation. 

Julian was taken back by the offer, which was a little peculiar. He had taken tea with Nadia on a few occasions and enjoyed it very much, but it was never a two-person affair. If this was another time, a more frivolous moment in his life, he would jump on the spot on having another colourful, exciting engagement with Nadia, Countess of Vesuvia. Today wasn’t the time though and Julian was afraid the following days to come would not bring much favour either. Everything was deviating into something he didn’t recognise.

“I’m flattered Nadia, but I feel I’m not my best right now and wouldn’t be very good company” Julian responded barely being able to keep eye contact with her. He felt more of a disappointment with every passing day.

When he peered back up at Nadia, there was no anger to be found on her face. “I beg to differ but if that is how you feel I will not force your hand.” A quiet smile adorned her as she sighed and gathered herself. “I shall be taking my leave then Doctor Devorak.”

“A good day to you milady” Julian smiled and nodded her way. A dull ache struck him in his core, but he chose to grin and bear it until the Countess left.

She made her exit, the flowing skirts of her dress followed her like dripping honey. Julian turned back to his work, keen to re-jog his memory on where he left off. He could hear Nadia unlocking the library door’s mechanisms behind him with ease at the other end.

“Promise me you will nourish yourself before the days end at least” Nadia’s voice called to him once again. A jesting remark coated in another minor emphasis.  

“I will” He called back lifting his arm up to give a thumbs up, not taking his eyes off his messy writings.

Next thing he heard was the thud of the loud doors closing shut behind him. Julian returned fully to his jumbled, chaotic findings. Fighting back heavy, painful eyelids. 

__

“You will have to wait a few more moments before I can remove them”

“This is ridiculous! I’m tired of being fed upon like some feeble woman” Lucio threw his head back on his pillow in a huff. The four red leeches that coated his arms and legs contently chomped on, unaware of their meal’s protest.

Julian groaned to himself while he went to retrieve the jars from his bag. He wanted to be leaving the Count’s chambers post haste, but he had to keep his timings correct. “Unfortunately, it is a necessity to keep your condition stable.”

“Stable smable! I need curing damn it!”

“Sir, this is all in aid with coming up with a cure for you” Julian had dealt better with men bleeding out on the battlefields then with this pouting child. At least those soldiers knew when to quiet down and receive the help they needed.

“I don’t believe these creatures are working anyhow” Lucio jabbed, lifting one of his arms up to look down upon a leech with disgust.

Julian swiftly put the marked jars out on top of one cabinet. Grabbing hold of one in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other. “Everything takes it’s time” He made his way to Lucio’s side, pinching the leech on the raised arm. Carefully he plucked the creature off the skin with only one feeble yelp from the Count.

“Ow! Be careful Jules!”

“Of course, sir” Julian said, amused how a man he amputated a limb off can be so whiny over a slight nip.

One by one he extracted each leech, all had grown fat and lumpy from their dinner, he barely took in the twitching and shouting that came from Lucio. He then placed each creature in their designated jars, tightly screwed the lids on and stored them back in his kit.

“This is getting so boring now” Lucio moaned sitting back up in his bed, exaggerating the slithering syllables in his words. Julian was well versed in blanking out half of the Count’s complaining and carried on with putting all his equipment away. Lucio loved the sound of his own voice so Julian not chiming in every sentence was not a cause for concern.   


After collecting his items, he turned back round to see Lucio running a hand through his over grown golden hair, leaning his body back and stretching his arms out wide. Making the bed his towering throne. In a way it had been, it had been weeks since Lucio had left his chambers. There were talks and worries over if the Count was growing manic from being isolated for so long.  Julian scoffed at the thought, this was no recent issue to be discussed. The man’s been deranged for years.

“That is all for tonight Count. Is there anything else you would like to confer?” Julian begged there wouldn’t be but with Lucio there always was.

A sharp, cunning smile grew from his chapped lips. “Yes, actually there is” Lucio leaned over to the bedside cabinet, groaning a little in the process as he pulled open a draw and withdrew a small, ornate box.

Julian was perplexed. “Um what do you have there?”

Sitting more upright, Lucio gripped the box in both hands and held it towards the doctor. “Take it.”

“I don’t understand sir, what is it?”

“Take it and I will tell you”

Something wasn’t right, cold fiery panic started to swell through his veins. Julian knew Lucio was up to something, but he also knew it would be even worse to refuse his command. With calculated movement he made his way over to his side once more. As he made his way over the Count never took his eyes off him, the glowing red eyes pierced him with a furious anarchy.

“There you go” Lucio said was a horrible softness handing over the box. Julian cautiously took the box from him and held it away from his body. Nothing jumped out at him yet and it wasn’t particularly heavy.

“I wanted to say that I’m so grateful for your determination and persistence during these trouble times” Lucio said looking up at the doctor with that awful joyful smile. _This isn’t right_. “However, as you know dear doctor this simply isn’t the time for your petty trials and tribulations” His smile dropped in an instant.

Julian did not dare move; his throat became dry and fear welled up inside. He fixed his stance square and even. Going through a thousand preparations in his mind of any onslaught that could fall upon him.

“I have been in talks with Valdemar recently and they have come across something that has intrigued me greatly. Something you rarely seem to do” Lucio’s smile returned full of spite and horrid laughter escaped through its sharp opening. “Your mind has clearly been all over the place lately and I’m afraid that our goals don’t seem to be aligning up anymore. So, I have a little incentive for you” He tapped the box on top of the lid exactly once and looked directly at Julian. “Open the box.”

Every instinct in Julian screamed at him to throw the box aside and bolt out of the chambers but duty and panic made him stay. He should have known Lucio would grow tired of him sooner than later but how that story was going to end was always a mystery to him. He just hated that the damn bastard was correct.

Julian was beyond tired and lost every day and working to piece all his findings together grew harder and more complex with every glance. He wanted one glorious revelation, the key to finding that one hidden fragment that would cure this disgusting plague, which was destroying all that dared to live.

Julian didn’t need another incentive, the cries and pleads of a hundred dying people were enough for him to never sleep again. The failure he inflicted on his patients, Mrs Clément, Mrs Barles and her children, Pasha.

_Dear Gods Pasha_. He hoped and prayed she escaped this dreadful nightmare.

_Your apprentice_

He knew she deserved so much better. Better than what he did to her.

Julian looked down at the box and slowly lifted the lid back. It wasn’t horror that he felt from what he saw but confusion and distrust. A bright red beetle the size of an egg laid almost dead inside the cushioned box. The wiggling of its legs was the only indication it was still alive. Who knows how long it had been in there?

“Apparently these were once used to dye garments red. Squeezed to a pulp, their juices worn for our pleasure” Lucio said pointing to the beetle, enthralled with his own sadistic telling. “Did you know that animals can get the plague to? Even a pathetic insect like this. It seems so crazy right?”

Julian did not find it hard to believe at all. Many horses, cattle and house pets had perished all the same as any human had from the disease. Lucio seem to find the whole thought so exciting and enjoyable. It made Julian feel sicker then he already was.

“Why are you giving this to me?!” Julian exclaimed, trying to cover his unsettled voice, but he couldn’t find the strength to keep up his walls.

Lucio erupted into garish laughter. Placing a hand upon his chest as if he was giving a speech to his counsel or court. “That is a plague invested beetle Jules” Bleeding eyes grew alive. “I want you to eat it.”

“Excuse me!?” Julian’s voice grew intense in a snap. He contemplated for a second if he was actually dreaming or if he heard what the Count said correctly.

“You heard me doctor. I want you to eat that bug in front of me right now” Lucio’s face lit up through his pale complexion, looking the happiest Julian had seen him in a long time.

“Wait you cannot be serious? What does this achieve?”

“It seems you like to take your precious time with curing me. So, I thought let’s give you a time limit. I think having the plague yourself will give you a real insight” Lucio flicked his hands out sharp and inviting as if he was waiting for an applause. “I think its genius.”

No, he’d finally lost it. Julian could not comprehend the amusement Lucio was getting from all this. He was going to poison him, and he expected him to do it self-inflicted? “This is madness! Lucio you can’t do this!”

“Oh, you sound like all the rest!” Lucio threw his arms down hard onto the mattress. “Nearly every doctor said the same thing.”

_What did he mean by that?_

“What do you mean ‘every doctor’?” Julian questioned him, swallowing his fear down trying to keep his voice hard and steady. Had this box been out more than once before?

“You’re not going to cry for mercy or attempt to kill me, are you? I’d rather you not Jules, it wastes time”

_‘It seems the palace gets less crowded every time I’m here’_

_‘I have not seen him around the palace or grounds for a few days and I’m getting quite concerned’_

_‘these theses aren’t going to write themselves’_

A cold gush ran through Julian so quick he was shocked he wasn’t shivering. He knew the Count was a sick, cruel man but this level of persecution was beyond anything he had ever witnessed or unwillingly been a part of. How many physicians had been in his same position? How many were still alive? How was he so blind and stupid to not see what was happening?!

“You’re a monster”

A hollow gasp came from Lucio. “Your words hurt me so Jules. Here I was thinking we were friends.” An insincere smile aimed his way with eyes wide with hurt, but Julian was fed up and tired of Lucio’s trickery.

“You can’t make me do this!”

“Oh, but you see, I can” Lucio all of a sudden launched forward, whipping a knife from under his pillow so fast Julian nearly dropped the box on the floor. He held on to it so tight not wanting to release the diseased creature, despite Lucio forcing Julian’s weight down hard to his level. “Are aware I could kill you right now? Cut that pretty tongue of yours out? Although, if by some benign chance you could over power me. One call to my guards I can have your throat cut so fast that you wouldn’t have time to barely register the blade through your neck!”

The steely blade was cold and very present on Julian’s jugular. One decent shove and he would be bleeding out in seconds. His heart pounded loud and harsh against his chest. Lucio’s grip on his jacket was strong but he could tell the Count was clenching on to a lot of strength he didn’t possess. His grip was shaking inconsiderably, and Julian was fearful that with one slip up, Lucio would lose control of his weapon.

“If you are foolish enough to consider escaping, I will command my dogs to attack you on sight and have every guard in Vesuvia hunt you down and kill anyone who aids in your treason! Oh, and don’t try and plead that I need you because I don’t Doctor sixty- nine” Lucio leaned closer to the doctor’s face. A mixture of vicious anger and happiness overpowered his expression. “There are plenty of doctors at my disposal, I’m the Count of Vesuvia! You are a fortunate man Jules not a rarity, don’t pretend you are special.”

Julian knew he wasn’t anything to behold or perceive as worthy. Only a man trying to survive and help as many people as he possibly could, but it was a formidable struggle. A deep, anger burned inside him, that a ghastly man who called himself the Count of Vesuvia could get away with this savagery and no-one would or could stop him.

If he concentrated hard enough, Julian knew he could unarm Lucio and make a break for it but after all the threats and violence where in the Gods names would he go? His sister? Mazelinka? Asra? No, he would not dare. He had no intention of endangering their lives anymore and have them be killed because of his reckless actions. The death toll was piling way too high for Julian to see any form of light again. If he was going to quarrel with death, it will be his duel to fight.

“Let me go, I’ll do it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: talk of infected children, threat


End file.
